The Scorpion And The Bat
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: After MK vs. DC, the Joker steals the information of the portal technology that Jax and Sonya used to travel through realms. Causing Quan Chi to be brought to Gotham. Its up to Batman and Scorpion to stop the two. Can they win? R&R.
1. Cast

**Hey, its The Jonny T Factor here with a new fan fic for Mortal Kombat Vs. DC fans. But I'm not the only one working on this. I've partnered up with Another Dead Hero to write this awesome story. I have to give him credit for the idea that he sent me. And all this week we've been talking about this. So WE hope you enjoy it. And here are the voices we want you to get the feel of when you read.

* * *

**

The Voice Casts

**Joker**- Mark Hamil

**Quan Chi**- Tom Kane

**Batman**- Kevin Conroy

**Scorpion**- TC Carson

**Mr. Freeze**- Christoph Waltz

**Sub-Zero**- Jeremy Renner

**Catwoman**- Grey DeLisle

**Riddler**- Glenn Danzig

**Scarecrow**- Jeffery Combs

**The Question**- Jeffery Combs

**Kitana**- Jennifer Hale

**Mileena**- Jennifer Hale

**Killer Croc**- Ron Perlman

**Two Face**- Willem Dafoe

**Jax**- Kevin Michael Richardson

**Sindel**- Kari Wahlgren

**Raiden**- Clancy Brown

**Lex Luthor**- Clancy Brown

**Sonya Blade**- Jeri Ryan

**Shang Tsung**- Mark Hamil

**Johnny Cage**- Tom Kenny

**Rorschach**- Jackie Earle Haley

**Superman**- Christopher Corey Smith

**Kabal**- Hugo Weaving

* * *

**The first chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. The Partnership

**The first chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat. By The Jonny T Factor & Another Dead Hero

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Partnership**

**After the events of the merge of the two universes, when Shao Kahn was sent to the Phantom zone, and Darkseid was imprisoned in the Netherrealm, the two unverses returned to the normal conditions. But as we all know, it would not remain that why for long.**

"You die here, Quan Chi!" states the large ninja warrior in black and gold armor, known by many as Scorpion. He was in a battle to the death with the evil Quan Chi, , the one who took his wife and son a sent them to the Netherrealm, in Outworld. Scorpion fires bloody spear from his palm, sending it into Quan Chi's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion roars, as the spear retracks, pulling Quan Chi towards him. He grabs Quan Chi's head and rams his own into it. Quan Chi throws a kick, but Scorpion catches it and rams his elbow into the femur of the leg, snapping it.

"AAAAHH!" Quan Chi cries out in pain, he stumbles back and snaps the bone back into place. He throws multiple punches, but all were blocked by Scorpion. Scorpion performs Flaming Backflip Kick, knocking Quan Chi to the ground. Quan Chi rises to his feet quickly, only for Scorpion to perform a teleport, a hard punch to the skull that knocks him down, then stomps on his chest. Quan Chi stands to his feet again, Scorpion then performs Hellfire, sending a roaring fire up from under Quan Chi. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Quan Chi cries from the burning heat. He falls to the ground. "This can't be!" Quan Chi thinks to himself, "He's grown stronger and faster! I can't beat him!" But to his amazement, a portal appears behind Scorpion. He fears that it might be his only way to safety. So, he jumps to his feet and shoves Scorpion to the side, and runs into the portal.

"NO!" Scorpion yells, as he follows Quan Chi. The portal disappears from sight.

**[15 minutes ago]**

The Joker was in an abandoned amusement park, alone. Three weeks ago, he had stolen the plans he needed to build the same portal technoloy that Jax and Sonya used to travel threw realms, from Lex Luthor. The same one that caused the merge between the two universes. The machine was almost finished. Joker had painted it purple and green, the colors he enjoyed the most. "Oh, this is great!" he states to himself. "With this machine, I'll be able to travel to all the universes. And spread smiles across everyone's faces, AAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!" He dances around in joy, "If only Harley was here." he says to himself. "Why the hell hasn't she broken out of Arkham, yet? I've broken out of that fucking place more than any man alive. Note to self: Find a girl who can get herself out of a tight spot." He returns back to the machine and works on it some more. "Soon, even Batsy won't be able to stop me." he informs, "I have so much on my mind, right now. Which universe will I meet first? Who will join me in taking over all of the universes out there?" He stops in his tracks, "Did I leave the oven on when I was baking cookies?" he wonders, then shakes his head, "No, no I didn't." A few minutes later he starts to sing, "Fell in love again." he sings, "What am I gonna tell my friends? It just happened, you walked in my door, now I don't want to be alone no more." All of a sudden the machine turns on. Joker's eyes widen, "I've done it!" he states, then continues to sing. "Told you how I feel, just hope this time our love is real!" He reads on the machine, that someone is coming through. Joker claps his hands in excitement, as he stands in front of the machine. A figure stumbles out from the portal, "I think I just found a new playmate, this will be interesting." he claims to himself. The figure is revealed to be Quan Chi, who looks around confused about where he's at. He spots the Joker.

"Where am I?" he questions.

"An old abondoned amusement park, that I killed the owner for. What of it?" Joker answers smiling.

Quan Chi enters his fighting pose, but notices something different. "I'm not affected by the rage." he states.

When Joker hears this, Joker moves beside him. "Hey, wait a sec, you're from that universe with the extreme violence, fire spitting and ice chucking ninjas!" he states, "With the girls in the skimpy costumes. And the Bruce Lee copycats!"

Quan Chi was confused by Joker's words, "Yes." he replies. He then remembers the Joker from the merge, "Is this the universe of Darksied?" he questions.

"Ofcourse!" Joker replies, "You see, my good man, I have a dream. A dream that involves me controlling everything. Going from universe to universe, and spreading the smile to all. So that's why I built this. Its the same design of the portal that brought me to your universe. But you see, I didn't expect to bring you to my universe. But since you're here, how about we hear alittle about you?"

"I am Quan Chi." Quan Chi replies, "I am a powerful sorcerer. My destiny is to take over all of reality."

"HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, Well, I think I just found the man I was looking!" Joker states.

"What are you talking about?" Quan Chi questions, "Who are you?"

"Oh, how silly of me." Joker says, "I'm The Joker: Clown Prince Of Crime! And you know, I've been looking for a partner. You wanna take over reality, as do I. And I have the technology to do so, so what do ya say? Partners?"

Quan Chi was about to shake his hand, when he noticed Joker's hand and pointed at it in a deadpan look to which Joker noticed he had one of his little joy buzzers on him "Opps, force of habit. HA!" The two shake hands and agree to be partners. Joker goes over to switch off the machine, only to notice something odd. "Well that's strange." he says.

"What is it?" Quan Chi questions.

"My machine is telling me that two lifeforms have entered this universe, from your's." Joker explains. "But you're the only one here. Hmm, maybe the machine has a few bugs in it. Oh well." Joker and Quan Chi go off to share their plans.

**[5 minutes ago]**

A portal appears in an alley way, in Gotham City. A fingure exits from the portal. The figure is revealed to be Scorpion, "QUAN CHI!" he calls out. He is angered that he has lost Quan Chi. His boby starts to produce flame. "GOD! FUCKING! DAMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" he roars, sending a large explosion of flames from his body, that fills the entire alley. This event catches the eyes of a dark figure the sits on a rooftop. The figure is revealed to be the Dark Knight himself, Batman.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. The Scorpion And The Bat

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Scorpion And The Bat**

Batman investigates the alley for the sorce of the flames. He finds a large on his knees, with his hands engulfed in flames. Its not until the figure looks up, that Batman could see his face. "It can't be." Batman thinks to himself, when he discovers that the figure is Scorpion. Scorpion sees Batman and rises to his feet. He moves toward him quickly, giving Batman the idea that he wants to fight. Scorpion extends his hand to place it on Batman's shoulder, but Batman grabs the arm of Scorpion and flings him to the wall. He starts to punch him, Scorpion hands engulf with fire again, as he shoves Batman to the other side of the alley.

Scorpion grabs Batman by the neck, "Listen!" he orders, but Batman punches him again. Scorpion frees him, Batman continues to punch him. "Wait, I didn't come here to..." Scorpion tries to explain, only for Batman to kick him in the face. "THAT'S IT!" Scorpion roars as he teleports behind Batman, then punches him in the back of the skull. Batman stumbles forword, then turns to get kicked in the face by Scorpion's Flaming Backflip Kick. Scorpion punches Batman, then grabs his head and rams it into his knee. Batman falls to the ground, "Now, listen to me!" Scorpion yells, "Didn't come here to fight you! I was following the sorcerer, Quan Chi!" He extends a hand to help Batman up.

"Ouan Chi?" Batman questions, "How did you get here?"

"A portal appeared on my world." Scorpion explains, "Right before I was about to kill Quan Chi, the portal appeared and he ran in. I followed him. I found myself transported to this world, but could not find Quan Chi."

"Luthor." Batman thinks to himself. "I need to contact someone, it will only take a second." Batman informs Scorpion. He presses a button on his ear. A few seconds pass.

"Bruce?" says a voice in Batman's ear.

"Clark, I think Luthor up to something." Batman informs Superman, "I found a warrior from that universe we merged with, a year ago. He says that him and another were brought her through a portal. Luthor's the only one smart enough to build such a machine."

"I'm afraid you might be wrong there, Bruce." Superman states, "Luthor's currently in jail and three weeks ago, someone broke into LexCorp and stole some important files. A man with white skin, and green hair, sound familar?"

"Joker." Batman says.

"Right." Superman replies.

"I'll need your help." Batman tells him, "Joker might be trying to gather more warriors for something big."

"I'm afraid I can't." Superman replies, "I have my hands full right now. You'll have to find someone else."

Batman ends the transmission, then turns to Scorpion. "I think I know where Quan Chi is." he tells him.

"Where?" Scorpion demands to know.

"He's with an enemy of mine." Batman explains, "I haven't heard from him since he last broke out of Arkham. I knew Joker must have been planning something."

Scorpion's suddenly remembered who Batman was talking about. "Wait, the clown? He's with Quan Chi?" he questions.

"Yes" Batman nodded.

"Then let us go to him!" Scorpion says, as he cracks his knuckles.

"We can't, yet." Batman informs, "I don't know where he's hiding. We'll have to get some information first. And I know just the place."

"We must hurry!" Scorpion orders, "I will not delay my vengeance any longer!"

Batman wonders what type of vengeane he is talking of, "Why are you seeking revenge on Quan Chi?" he questions.

Scorpion is silent for a moment, then explains, "Many years ago, I was once a part of the Shirai Ryu clan. The clan was based upon assasins. I joined to give my wife and son a comfortable live. But was slain by a warrior, who went by the name Sub-Zero."

"The warrior that I fought in Mortal Komat between our two universes." Batman states.

"Close." Scorpion replies, "The one who killed me was his elder brother. I was sent to the Netherrealm. But I returned to have my revenge. I found my family and clan murdered, by the elder Sub-Zero. I entered Mortal Kombat and killed my murderer. Soon after, I discovered the younger brother of the warrior, and vowed to protect him. But years later, it was revealed to me that Quan Chi was the true murderer of my family. I dragged him to the Netherrealm and tortured him for many years. But he struck a deal with two other warriors, to keep me at bay. He soon escaped, and I tracked him down. Soon, I met the Elder Gods. They made me a deal, to make me come back from the dead and bring back my family and clan. But soon after, Quan Chi took my wife and son and sent them to the Netherrealm. I sent my clan to search for them, and from then on, have hunted Quan Chi for my vengeance." Scorpion stares at Batman when he is finished telling of his destiny.

"I can help you out." Batman informs Scorpion, "If you agree to partner with me." He extends his hand to Scorpion. Scorpion stares at the hand for a moment, then sets a flame to his own. He shakes Batman's hand.

"I agree." Scorpion states. Batman nods.

"We should search some of the bars for some of his old goons." Batman informs, "I hope you can control your temper."

"Don't count on it." Scorpion informs. Him and Batman head off to start their journey.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. The Meeting

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.

* * *

**

(The Joker) "I'm sorry, before you continue, the authors have ordered me to inform you readers of something important. The authors have just added two more characters to the story. Reptile, with the voice of Mike Patton, and Plastic Man, with the voice of Richard Horvitz, are now in the cast. I'm very sorry that our authors are idiots."

**(The Jonny T Factor) "Hey, we didn't send you out here to insult us! We just thought that those two needed to be added!**

**(Another Dead Hero) Yeah! Plus, I'm a sucker for anything with Richard Horvitz!**

**(The Joker) Well, get your goddamn heads on straight! No more mistakes! So, we hope this never happens again. It better not. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

The Joker and Quan Chi have gathered allies from each of their universes. Joker has gathered the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Scarecrow, and Lex Luthor, after breaking him out of prison. Quan Chi returns through the portal back into the DC universe, with Shang Tsung, Mileena, and Reptile. "Oh, this is wonderful!" Joker states, when he sees the large group together. He then spies Mileena, "Well look at her." he says to himself, "Her choice of clothing is a bit slutty by my taste, but she does put Harley to shame." He strolls over to her, "Hello, you little angel." Joker greets her, "How would you like to be the lover of the most powerful clown in the world? And I don't mean Quan Chi." Mileena giggles.

"That depends." Mileena replies, "Do you think you could handle me?" She removes the veil from her face, revealing her tarkatan smile.

"WHOA!" Joker yells, "Now there's a great looking smile, AAAAAAHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA!" Mileena covers her face with the veil again, giggling. "Come on, Doll-face." Joker says, wrapping his arm around her hip, "Let's join the others." Joker walked Mileena to the large table, that the others sat at, and pulled her seat out for her. He then joined Quan Chi at the head of the large table, "Ladies amd gentlemen, and whatever the hell the rest of you are, me and Quan here, have found a way to get what we all desire the most." Lex Luthor stands to his feet, he was surounded by three of his gaurds.

"You mean, I found a way!" Luthor states, "You stole my plans!"

"Oh, come off of it, man!" Joker replies, "I did you a favor." He strolls over to Lex's chair, "If it wasn't for me, you would still be in prison. Getting your ass pounded by your cellmate, while he has you call him 'Lucy'." Luthor tries to throw a punch, but is frozen in place. Joker looks at Mr. Freeze, "Thanks, Icy." he says.

"Wasn't me, Joker." Freeze informed as he turned out to be calmly sitting in his chair, reading a book on dry freezing.

"I did!" says a voice from across the room. This was cryomancer know as Sub-Zero, with his hand extended towards Luthor's direction.

"HA, HA, You decided to take me up on my offer!" Joker states. Sub-Zero nods. "Good! Now, we'll have to go ahead while Lex thaws." Joker informs, "You see, with this portal, we can go from universe to universe, and spread chaos to each one of them. All we have to do is take care of the ones that stand before us." All of a sudden, Lex breaks free from the ice.

"Y-y-you s-s-s-son of a-a-a b-b-b-b-bitch!" he yells at Sub-Zero.

"Oh, calm down Lex!" Joker orders, "This is no time for fighting!" One of Lex's gaurds raises his hand. "Yes?" Joker questions.

"What's up with the chick in the pink?" the gaurd questions, "Why's she on the team? What's she gonna do, smother her victims with those huge tits? Cause that'd be awesome! HA, HA, HA!" Mileena strolls over to him, in a sexy fashion.

"You think my breasts are huge?" she questions, "Would you like to feel them?" The gaurd nods as he places his hands on the breasts. All of a sudden, Mileena pulls down her veil and rips the head off of the gaurd. She then crews on it like a beast before throwing it down. Shang Tsung smiles.

"That's why." Shang Tsung states.

"Oh, I like her." Joker tells Quan Chi. Mileena places the veil back over her face.

"Now, does anyone else have a problem with me?" Mileena questions. Everyone shakes their heads. Then Mileena returns to her seat. Killer Croc eyes Reptile. Reptiles hisses at him, to which Croc lets out a large growl. This gets everyone's attention.

"Croc, if you don't play nice, I'm going to make you into a pair of size 12 boots!" Joker warns. Croc turns to Joker.

"I don't see why he's even here!" Croc states.

"Back at you!" Reptile hissed back.

"Because, we need him!" Joker informs, "I need all of you for this plan! And I hate most of you, so that's something! But it will all be better for us in the end! So, shut up!" Croc is silent. Quan Chi decides to take over.

"Soon, we will have all that there is to have!" Quan Chi states, "Every being from every universe will kneel to us all! And we will be unstoppable!" The Riddler chuckles.

"Riddle me this, Riddle me that." Riddler says as he stood up, his cane holding him up from falling due to his handicapped leg, "What's upside-down all day, but rightside-up all night?"

"The Bat." Mr. Freeze mutters. Riddler tips his hat before sitting back down.

"That's right." Riddler answers, looking threw the question mark on his cane, "The Batman, he always finds a way to ruin our plans."

"Well, you're quite wrong about him." Joker informs, "With our combined forces, not even Batman can stop us."

"Hmm, who knows?" Riddler replies, "There's always a chance."

"He's right." Scarecrow calmly stated as he worked a syringe around. "We need to get rid of him, that or make him fear us, whatever comes first."

"In due time my good men, in good time." Joker replies, "First we need to figure out where you all fit into the plan." The face of Catwoman seems to be worried.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. The Bloody Bar

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Bloody Bar**

Batman and Scorpion search a total of four bars in Gotham, but with no luck findind any of the Joker's goons. They then enter another bar by the name of 'Chuck's Place'. Scorpion kicks in the door, getting the attention of everyone in the bar. The two enter, with the eyes of drunks, bikers, thugs, and whores on them. The were confused by the sight of Scorpion, a man dressed like a ninja. A biker comes up to Scorpion.

"No fuckin ninjas allowed." the biker states pulling a knife out. Scorpion grabs the man's head and engulfs it with fire. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the biker screams, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He soon falls over dead. Batman eyes the ninja.

"Was that really called for?" Batman questions.

"Self-defence." Scorpion replies. Batman soon spots a man at the counter, trying to hide his face. Batman smiles, knowing he's found just the man he was looking for. The two stroll over to the counter, Batman places his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Where is he?" Batman interrogates.

"Where's who?" the man replies. Batman turns the man towards him, and leans his head close to the man's.

"Don't play games with me!" Batman growls, "We've been to four other bars tonight, and we're not in the mood! Now, where is the Joker?"

"I-I don't know nothing!" the man replies, "What makes you think I work for him?" Batman reaches into the top pocket on the man's jacket, he pulls out a joker card.

"Joker's calling card." Batman answers, "He gives it to all of his men. Now, where is he?"

"I dont know!" the man states. A man picks up a chair and moves slowly behind Scorpion. "I haven't worked from him in awhile!" Without turning around, Scorpion grabs and kicks the chair the man behind him was holding, into the man's face, sending one of the chair legs through the man's eye. The leg pins the man to a wall, killing him. Scorpion grabs the man at the counter up by his neck.

"You wanna know how it feels to have your entire spine ripped out through your mouth?" Scorpion questions.

"NO!" the man replies in fear.

"THEN TALK!" Scorpion demands.

"OKAY!" the man replies, everyone in the bar was afraid. "Okay, he's at that abandoned amusement park" the man explains, "That one that shut down three years back, the one by the docks."The door to the bar swings open, and in the doorway stood Plastic Man.

"Okay!" Plastic Man begins, "I got a report on a bar..." he stops in his tracks when he sees the two dead men. "Whoa, what the fuck?" he questions, then sees Batman and Scorpion. He grows confused when he sees Scorpion. "Yo, Bats!" he calls out, "What happened here? And who's the ninja?" The two leave the man and walk over to Plastic Man.

"Remember that merge between the two universes?" Batman questions.

"Yeah." Plastic Man answers.

"Well, this is Scorpion." Batman informs, "He's from that other universe." Plastic Man grows confused.

"How did he get here?" Plastic Man questions.

"The Joker built a portal that he can use to travel to universes." Batman explains, "A portal appeared on his universe, and he and another entered. Now we think he might be trying to gather more of them for something big."

"Whoa!" Plastic Man replies, "So, why are you here? And once again, what happened?"

"We've been searching for information on where Joker is hiding." Batman answers, "And Scorpion has a bad temper. We just got a tip from that man over there." Batman turns to point, only to find that the man is gone. "Must have taken off." Batman states.

"I wouldn't blame him." Plastic Man comments, looking around the room again.

"Well, we got what we needed." Batman informs, "Let's go." Batman, Scorpion and Plastic Man exit the bar.

"Well, if ya need any help, you know how to reach me." Plastic Man informs, stretching his leg all the way on to a roof. He then retracts his body, sending him to the top. The two travel their way to their location. An hour later, they reach the amusement park. They enter, preparing themselves for a fight. They search the whole building, but there where no signs of anyone around. Batman spies what looks like green hair, poking up from a chair. He nears it, he quickly turns the chair and prepares himself to fight. But to his shock, he found the man who gave them the location, with his hair sprayed green, with a big smile on his face, and his entire torso drained of his insides. Scorpion notices as well, and investigates. Batman studies the scratches and teeth marks.

"I would say this was Killer Croc, but these marks are too small." Batman informs. Scorpion nears the corpse and removes a shape tooth that was lodged in a rib.

"This was done by Reptile." Scorpion states.

"Reptile?" Batman questions.

"Yes, a saurian from my universe." Scorpion explains, "I've had these teeth in me enough times to know. He's very loyal to his masters, but is insane. His insanity is caused by his goal of freeing his world of Zaterra from the grasp of Outworld. He does not strive for power, only the world of his origin. This guy is bad news."

"If Reptile is here, then Joker and Quan Chi have gathered them already." Batman states.

"Mind filling me in on this?" says a voice from the shadows. A figure steps out from the darkness, revealling itself to be the Question.

"Why are you here?" Batman questions. The Question strolls over to the dead body.

"I heard screaming from the docks." the Question answers, "I came to investigate, but by the time I got here, no one in sight." The Question pulls a wallet from the dead man's pocket. "Scott Ryan." the Question reads the man's ID, " Age: 36." He then pulls the money from the wallet and places it in his pocket. "So, what are you fellas talking about?" he questions.

"The Joker has built the same portal technology that caused the merge of the two universes, last year." Batman explains, "He's gathered a large group for something big. We could use your help stopping him."

"Well, I have to wrap a few things up first, checking up on how girl scouts are connected to the government and those little plastic ends on shoelaces." the Question informs, placing his hand on Batman's back, "I'll keep in touch." He exits the building.

Scorpion gave a confused look at Batman, who only shook his head. "Don't ask." Scorpion and Batman decide to search all over town to find Joker and Quan Chi.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. The Catfight

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Cat-fight**

Scorpion and Batman search the city of Gotham. They enter an alley, "Hello, Boys." says a calm voice from behind them. They men turn around to find Catwoman.

"Where's the Joker, Cat?" Batman demands to know.

"Hmm, I had a date with the rare Jade Cat." Catwoman answers, "And when I returned, they were all gone." Her eyes lock onto Scorpion, "Who's the stud?" she questions.

"A ninja from the same universe Quan Chi came from." Batman replies, with his eyes never leaving the sight of Catwoman.

"Hmm, I hope he's cute under that mask." Catwoman comments, as she strolls over to Scorpion. She places her hand on Scorpion's chest, "Meow, I like a well built man." she states, moving her hand down lower, "You would think they wouldn't have a weak spot. But they do." She jabs her claws into Scorpion's stomach. Scorpion made no move, he just stared at her. Catwoman pulls her claws out and slaps him in the face. She then round-house kicks his head, sending it to the side. Scorpion's head slowly turned back towards Catwoman, with the sound of bones snapping before he shook his head in a 'bad move' way. Surprised, Catwoman turns her attention towards Batman. "What the hell is he?" she questions. She turns her attention back to Scorpion, who's hands were engulfed with flames. Scorpion punches Catwoman in the stomach, she stumbles back. She gasps for air. Scorpion fired his bloody spear, sending it into her chest.

"GET OVER HERE, BITCH!" Scorpion roars, retracting the weapon. Catwoman is pulled in front of Scorpion, who then picks her up by the neck. His grip tightens, choking her.

"STOP!" Batman orders. Scorpion turns his head towards Batman, "I'll handle her." Batman informs. Scorpion drops Catwoman, who gasps for air. Scorpion then moves away from her. Batman prepares himself for the fight. Catwoman stumbles to her feet.

"Hmm, I loved that." Catwoman informs Scorpion. Batman moves towards her, Catwoman pulls out her whip. She snaps it at Batman, warning him. Batman then charges at her, sending the into a wall. He holds her hands back.

"What is Joker planning?" Batman interrogates.

"You're not as smart as I thought." Catwoman replies, kneeing Batman in the stomach. Batman frees her, then is clawed in the face. Catwoman sends her wrist back, then snaps her whip. The whip connects with Batman's chest, sending a burning sting through his body. She whips at him again, only for Batman to catch it and pulls her towards him. He wraps the whip around her neck, choking her.

"Ready to talk?" Batman questions. Catwoman sinks her claws into the side of Batman's head. He frees her again, then is kicked in the face by the boot of Catwoman. She flips backwards, and tries to punch him. But Batman blocks each punch, then throws one of his own. The fist connects with her face, causing blood to flood her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Catwoman screams, spitting out blood, "You knocked out my tooth!"

"I'm sorry!" Batman informs, trying to help her, "Are you okay?" Catwoman rams her elbow into his face.

"No, I'm not okay, you asshole!" Catwoman yells, as she picks her whip back up. She whips at him again, connecting with his back and leg. Batman pulls out a batarang and throws it at her. It enters Catwoman's arm, causing her to drop the whip. She pulls out the weapon, but is talkled again by Batman. He then head-butts her, causing her to stumble to the wall.

"It doesn't have to continue, Cat." Batman informs, "You should give up now." Catwoman shakes her head.

"I never give up." Catwoman states. She charges at him again, only for him to flip her to the ground. She tries to kick him, only for him to grab her leg and twist it. "AAAAAAAHHH!" she screams from the pain. She reaches her hand out to Scorpion, "Please, help me." she begs. Scorpion can see the pain she is going through. He turns his head away, but hears her voice change.

"Hanzo!" a voice calls his name, which was Hanzo Hasashi. He turns his head towards the voice, to see a vision of his wife. Her leg was being twisted by Quan Chi, "Hanzo, please help me!" she cries. The vision returned back to Batman holding Catwoman's leg. Anger fills Scorpion, as he fire a ball of flames at Batman, knocking him away from Catwoman. Catwoman rises to her feet with her damaged leg. She turns to look at Scorpion, but he was nowhere in sight. All of a sudden, two arm wrap around Catwoman's body. It is revealed to be Scorpion, who drops backwards into a flaming portal with Catwoman.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Batman yells.

A large flaming portal appears in the ground of a city parking lot. Out from the portal, rises Scorpion. He frees Catwoman from his arms. He then turn to leave. "You're welcome" Scorpion only says before entering another portal. The portal disappears from sight, leaving Catwoman speechless. A portal appears back in the alley with Batman.

"Where is she?" Batman demands to know, "If you did anything..." Scorpion stops him in his track.

"I moved her to a differemt location." Scorpion informs.

"Why?" Batman questions, "We needed information."

"She knew nothing." Scorpion states. "Come on." Scorpion heads out of the alley. Batman stops him.

"We should split up." Batman informs, "We can cover more ground." Scorpion nods, then heads off.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Relocated

**The Next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Re-located**

We open to a warehouse, were the evil team of the Joker and Quan Chi are hidden. "Well, that was a close one." Joker informs, "The Bat almost found us." He turns towards Sub-Zero, "Good job, Ice Man." Joker comments, "If you didn't spy on the two, we would be in trouble." Sub-Zero kneels to Joker.

"It was my pleasure, Master." Sub-Zero states.

"HAAA, HA, HA, oh master. Man, you're good!" Joker replies, "If only the rest of you were like him." His eyes scan the room, seeing Killer Croc and Reptile still at a disagreement. Riddler napping in his chair, with his hat over his eyes. Freeze making some adjustments to his freeze ray, while he humed 'White Christmas'. Scarecrow enjoying the fight between Croc and Reptile. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi talk of their plans for when they take over. Mileena adding more make-up to the top haft of her face. Luthor, still pissed about Joker stealing his plans. But Joker noticed something missing, "Where the hell is that little fucken-" he starts, getting everyone's attention. "Cat." he adds, "Don't tell me we left her." He strolls over to Killer Croc, "Croc, go back to Gotham and find her." he orders. Croc turns and growls one last time at Reptile, before he leaves the table. Joker then strolls over to Shang Tsung, "I don't see why Reptile had to eat the guy?" Joker states, "He wasted our time." Shang Tsung locks eyes with the Joker.

"Hmm, my pet needed to be fed." Shang Tsung informs. Reptile stands up from his set.

"I am no pet, I only serve my master every orders." Reptile informs.

"Henceforth, a pet." Scarecrow informs. Reptile turns towards him and leaps on the table. He charges at Scarecrow, only to recieve a face for of fear gas.

"HHHRRRRRRRR!" Reptile growls from the stinging in his eyes.

"So, are you afraid?" Scarecrow questions.

"By what?" Reptile answers, rubbing his eye, "It stings!"

"Hmm, needs some adjustments." Scarecrow states to himself, "If the victim has no fears, then it should create some."

"Heh, heh." chuckles Riddler, with his hat still over his eyes. "Riddle me this, Riddle me that: What kind of a bird is said to be so scary, that it scares even itself?"

"A scarecrow." Sub-Zero states.

"Correct." Riddler replies, removing the hat from his eyes. "You know, for someone who likes to strike fear in most, I would expect you not to fear anything. But yet, you fear the very thing you dress as."

"I know your fear." Scarecrow informs, "It's not being able to solve a riddle." He then pulls a syringe from his pocket, "You should watch what you say." he warns.

"Calm down." Quan Chi orders, "This is no moment for fighting."

"Yes, don't fight each other." Joker agrees, "Fight the good guys, HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Joker strolls over to Mileena, "Hey, baby." he greets, "How about we talk about our plans of controlling the universe, in the other room?" Mileena nods, as the to skip away from the rest of the group. Sub-Zero strolls over to Freeze.

"You were not born this way." Sub-Zero comments on the dome over Freeze's head, "How did this happen?" Mr. Freeze turns and looks into Sub-Zero's white eyes.

"I was once Victor Fries." Freeze explains, "I was researching for a cure for my wife's illness. It was going to take a long period of time, and I feared that she was not going to make it. With my last hope, I created a chamber to cryogenically freeze my wife in a state of hibernation, in order to keep her alive until I found a cure. But the city discovered the plans and tried to shut me down. I tried to stop them, but they knocked me into a large batch of liquid nitrogen. The nitrogen caused a chemical reaction with my body, I survived, but am unable to survive in a temperature over subzero degrees. So thus, I created this suit to match my body temperature. My wife, Nora, survived as well. And I still search for the cure. I created this freeze gun to seek vengeance on those who have damned me to this hell. I joined the Joker in hope that one of the universes we control will have subzero temperatures, in order to some day be able to be free of this suit. A day that I could hold my wife again." Freeze turns away and continues his work. Sub-Zero leaves the man, then nears Riddler.

"What's the story behind you?" Sub-Zero questions. Riddler smiles.

"My name is Edward Nigma." Riddler replies, "All that I have to say is that my live is like a riddle. You have to solve it." Riddler rises to his feet and limps away using his cane. Joker and Mileena re-enter the room. Joker was buttoning his vest.

"Sorry we left you all waiting." Joker informs the others, "Where were we?"

"We were going to begin the second step of our plan." Quan Chi reminds."Before you had to play around" he muttered to himself.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Joker states, "We were about to inform the world of our plans, AAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAA!" Joker strolls over to a large thrown like chair, "Riddler, camera." He orders.

"I'm not a camera man." Riddler informs.

"Fine." Joker replies, "Sub-Zero, would you mind?"

"I would be honored." Sub-Zero answers, picking up the camera.

"HA, I see a raise in your future." Joker informs, "Freeze, are we locked on yet?"

"Yes." Freeze replies. Sub-Zero starts to film.

"Good evening, people of the world." Joker greets into the camera, "It's your favorite Clown Prince of Crime, here." Every TV station in the world was showing Joker's face. In New York, a vigilantie walks the streets. He stops in front of pawn shop, where Joker's face appeared on a TV. "I have some important news." Joker states, "I have created a way for me to travel to another uiverses, and I've made some friend." Quan Chi enters on screen. "And we plan on taking over every universe around." he continues, "Now, not even your heroes can stop us, AAAAAAAHHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA! Have a nice day." The broadcast ends. Joker stands from his seat, "Step 2: Complete." he informs, "This calls for a victory fest, who wants pizza?" The vigilantie stands in front of the shop in silence, with the ever changing blot on his mask.

"Hurm." the vigilantie grunts, then continues down the street. "Rorschach Journal. August 19th, 2010: "Rorschach Journal. August 19th, 2010: After getting transported to this strange universe by Manhattan, it appears Armageddon has shown it's face."

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Battle In The Sewer

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Battle In The Sewer**

Scorpion searches the city of Gotham, but with no luck finding his prey. He stumbles upon a on open man-hole, in an alley. The smell of waste from the people of Gotham does not bother him. He studies the hole carefully, then turns and leaves the hole. As he walks, a loud blood-chilling roar comes from the sewer. He turns his head back, then the rest of his body. The ninja returns to the hole and pears back down. It was too dark for him to see, "Need to take a closer look." he says to himself. Scorpion drops down into the sewer, knee deep in waste. He searches his surroundings, but it is still hard to see. His eyes connect with a scale covered hand. Scorpion enters his fighting stance, "Where is your master, Reptile?" Scorpion interrogates the figure did not answer. "Well, answer me!" Scorpion demands, "Tell me where they are!".

"Hmm, I don't have ti answer yur question." the figure replies in Cajin accent shocking Scorpion, "And by the way, I'm ain't Reptile!" The figure's face is revealed to be Killer Croc, as he shows his towering form before he tries to take a bite of dodges and rams his elbow in the back of the beast's head. Croc, not affected by the hit, sinks back into the darkness. Scorpion engulfs his hand in flames, in order to see. But to his surprise, the monster tackles him to the wall of the sewer. Croc punches him over and over in the face. He then picks him up and flings him into the filth. Scorpion leaps up from the the waste, and teleports behind Croc. He then locks his arms around Croc's head, trying to choke him. Croc rams his back into the wall, forcing Scorpion to free him. Croc grabs Scorpion, and places him in a bear-hug. He sqeazes tight, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Scorpion roars in pain. Scorpion could hear a few of his ribs snapping from the lock of the massive arms. Scorpion grabs the head of Killer Croc, and rams his head into it over and over again. Soon, Croc breaks the hold he had over Scorpion. Scorpion's body ached, but he continued to fight. He punches Croc in the face, then preforms his flaming backflip kick. Croc stumbles back. Scopion pulls out his katana and slices at Croc. Croc dodges the blade and swips his massive hand across Scorpion's face. Scorpion shakes off the pain and continues to swing his katana. He slices a gash in Croc's left arm, then his right leg, which did nothing. He tries to stab Croc in the chest, but Croc dodges. Croc grabs Scorpion's arm and flings him to the wall. Croc grabs Scorpion's head and rams it into the wall. He then picks Scorpion up and flings his entire body into the wall, over and over again. He then drops him into the pool of waste.

"Huh, by ti way Quan Chi described you's, surposed ti be some deadly fighta, is he wrong?" Croc mocks the warrior. Scorpion slowly rises to his feet, aching with pain. Croc smiles, the punches Scorpion in the stomach. Scorpion falls to his knees, then is punched in the face by Croc again. He prepares another punch, but Scorpion grabs his katana and jabs it into Croc's stomach. "AAAAAHHHH" Croc roars. Scorpion jumps back to his feet, and punches Croc again. He takes hold of the handle of the katana and kicks Croc backwards, pulling the blade from his body. He fires his bloody spear into Croc's chest.

"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" he roars, retracting. Croc is dragged in front of Scorpion. Scorpion slices the arms off of Croc with his katana.

"NO!" Croc yells, "PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" Scorpion grabs the massive jaws of Croc and forces them open.

"Take a bite out of this!" Scorpion yells. He sticks his head down Croc's throat, and engulfs Croc's body in flames from the inside.

"" Croc screams as his live fades from his body. Soon the whole body is reduced to a chard skeleton. Scorpion removes his head from the mouth. He rips the skull off of the body.

"Fatality." Scorpion whispers to himself. He places his katana away and leave the sewer. He continues his search for a few hours, before coming across a warehouse and takes a small break to recover. He hears noises inside, and prepares to enter. He rears back and bursts through the door. To his surprise the building was empty, or so he thought. He searches for the sorce of the noise, unti he heard music, slow and calm, something like Jazz perhaps.

"Hey there, Big Boy." a soft voice greets from behind him. He turns to find Catwoman. "Whoa, have you been playing in the sewers." Catwoman comments on his smell. Scorpion engulfs his entire body in flames for a few second, when the flames died, the smell was gone. "Hmm, you know I never really got to thank you for saving me." She informs Scorpion.

"I do not need your thanks." Scorpion states. Catwoman smiles.

"Oh, but I think you might." Catwoman replies, rubbing Scorpion's chest with her hand. The hand slowly moves lower on Scorpion's body. But before anything else happened, another vision came to Scorpion. He was making love for the first time with his wife.

"Hanzo." his wife whispered to Scorpion, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scorpion replies.

"Then promise me." his wife continues, "Promise that you will love no other woman." Scorpion kisses her neck.

"I promise." Scorpion he whispers into her ear. The vision ends, as Catwoman hand is almost at her destination. Scorpion grabs her hand and stops her. "No." he tells her. He pushes her from his way as he enters a portal that takes him to outside of the warehouse.

"Oh, I love it when they play hard to get, meow." Catwoman states to herself. Scorpion stands in silence.

"I never break a promise." Scorpion tells himself, "Never." he continues on his journey to vengeance, leaving Catwoman confused, but still on target as she smirked at her new found game.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. The Man With Two Faces

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Man With Two Faces**

After the events with Scorpion, we find the Dark Knight searching the underworld part of Gotham. He discovers an old bar in ruins, a favorite of an old friend from his past. He enters the building, and discovers a figure sitting in the shadows. There was a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of the figure. "Hello, Harvey." Batman greets the figure. The figure takes another shot before answering.

"Bat." the figure replies, revealing the right side of his face, which shows that he is Harvey Two Face. "Want a drink?" he offers.

"No thank you." Batman replies, "I thought you might have been with Joker." Two Face flips his coin.

"I thought I might be too." Two Face states, "As much as I hate you, I hate that godforsaken clown even more." He pulls a gun from his pocket and points it at his head. He flips his coin, It landed with the un-scarred face facing up. "Fate." Two Face states, putting the gun on the table, "Funny thing, isn't it?" Batman nears the table and picks up the gun. Just then, a flaming portal appears in the bar, and out steps Scorpion.

"Have you found any information?" Batman questions Scorpion.

"No information." Scorpion replies, "But I do have a trophy." He holds up the chard skull of Killer Croc. "Met him in the sewer, he tried to kill me."

"I don't like your way of self-defence." Batman states.

"Live in my universe, and you'll change your mind." Scorpion informs. His eyes lock with Two Face's. "Who is he?"

"An old friend." Batman states. Two Face takes another shot of his whiskey

"Yeah, old friends." Two Face mutters.

"Why haven't you joined the Joker?" Batman questions, "It can't just be because you hate him." Two Face reveals the scarred left haft of his face.

"You know how I am, Bats." Two Face answers, "This coin is fate to me. I'm nothing without it, I would become even more insane. This coin has kept me at bay for years, without it, i would be like the clown, or worse."

"You let the coin decide." Batman states.

"Joker came to me and told me of his plans." Two Face explains, "Many people would have just accepted, but I'm not like those people. I flipped a coin." He flips his coin, and it lands on the side of good. "Fate said no." he informs. Scorpion takes a step closer.

"What kind of a idiot..." Scorpion is stopped by Batman.

"It's how his mind works." Batman explains, "He can't decide without that coin." Two Face stands to his feet, and stumbles over to Scorpion.

"So you're a ninja, huh? Two Face questions Scorpion.

"You're drunk." Scorpion replies. Two Face grins.

"What gave me away?" Two Face replies.

"The way you walk, the way your words are slurred," Scorpion explains, "And you smell like Bo' Rai Cho." Two Face pulls another gun out and points it at his head.

" Sound spanish, I'm not too drunk to shoot at point-blank range." Two Face informs. Scorpion enter's his fighting stance.

"He's bluffing." Batman states. Two face turns his head towards Batman.

"You know me too well, Bats." Two Face replies, turning away from Scorpion, "No bullets in this gun, anyways."

"Even if there was, they wouldn't have protected you." Batman informs, "Bullets are like bee stings to him."

"Got the idea when I looked into his eyes." Two Face replies, pooring two more shots. "Their not human." He turns back towards the two, extending a shot towards Scorpion. "Wanna drink?" he questions. Scorpion takes the shot glass. "Cheer." Two Face states, taking a drink. Scorpion turns around and pulls up his mask. He then turns back to the other two, mask back down, with an empty shot glass.

"A little cold." Scorpion informs. Two Face gives him a confused look.

"That bottle has been out for years." Two Face replies.

"When you've lived in Hell, everything is cold." Scorpion says. Batman turns towards the door.

"Come on." Batman says, "We need to continue are search." The two near the exit.

"If you're looking for Joker..." Two Face states, getting the two's attentions, "He's in New York City."

"Why there, and why are you talking?" Batman questions.

"The whole world as we know it, shit, both worlds are going to hell." Two Face answers, "Might as well not keep any secrets." Batman nods.

"Thank you, Harvey." Batman replies. The two exit the bar. Two Face pulls a picture from his pocket. It shows an image of Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes, a single tear strolls down the right side of Two Face's face.

* * *

**(Hi, The Jonny T Factor here, and I want to talk to the viewers of this story. You know, when me and Another Dead Hero, ask you viewers to review, we mean it. This is the 8th chapter, why hasn't anyone reviewed? The short Deadpool stories I have written has even more reviews than this. AND IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER, MAYBE 600 WORDS AT THE MOST! So please, pleases review. Thank.)**


	10. R&R

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**R&R**

Upon exiting the bar, Batman notices that the time is 3:29 a.m. "We should call it a night." Batman states.

"What do you mean, call it a night?" Scorpion questins, "We must find them!"

"If we continue now, we'll be to tired to fight." Batman informs, "We need some rest." Scorpion eyes Batman.

"I do not need rest!" Scorpion states. Scorpion grasp his ribs, to which, Batman could see.

"You're in pain from your battle with Croc." Batman informs, "You need aleast a few hours of rest.

"I'm fine!" Scorpion growls, but falls to his knees from the horrific pain.

"Stop fighting it!" Batman orders, "You're going to rest for awhile, then we'll continue our search at noon." Batman extends a hand towards Scorpion, to help him up. He then presses a button on his wrist. A few seconds later the Batmobel pulls up in front of them. "Hope in!" Batman orders. The two broad it, and take off.

"Where are you taking me?" Scorpion questions.

"I can't take you to the Batcave, with your kind of temper." Batman informs, "There's a location where I hide battered heroes, to keep the attention off of me." The Batmobel soon comes to a stop in front of an old motel.

"This is it?" Scorpion questions, "This is where you keep another heroes?"

"It's just a cover-up." Batman informs, as the two exits the Batmobel, "It's much nicer inside." Batman strolls over to a door and opens. The lights come on inside, to reveal a pint-house suite. "I'm sure you will enjoy it here." Batman informs. Scorpion stumbles in, still in pain.

"You must be wealthy." Scorpion comments, searching the room.

"I'm not wealthy." Batman states, "Bruce Wayne is." He turns towards the door making Scorpion confused. "I'll be back by 12:30 p.m." he informs, "Do you need anything else?"

"No." Scorpion mutters, slowly sitting his body on the bed.

"Alright." Batman replies, "Get some rest." He exits the room, and drives away. Scorpion lowers his back down on the bed, his ribs stinging with every move.

"I thought he'd never leave." says a calm voice. Scorpion leaps from the bed, and engulfs his hands in flames. But the pain was too much for him as he drops to his knees. "Oh, poor baby." says the voice, who is revealed to be Catwoman, "Are you hurt."

"Leave me be, witch!" Scorpion growls, "Or I will have you head as well as that beast's."

"Oh, but I'm here to make you feel better." Catwoman claims, "You're in so much pain." Catwoman was wearing a white bath rob, that covered every thing but her face, gloves, and boots.

"How did you find me?" Scorpion question. Catwoman smiles.

"I thought Batman might bring you here." Catwoman explains, "I've been her enough to know that. You know, me and the bat have had a little love, hate thing going on."

"If you love the bat, then why must you torture me?" Scorpion questions.

"Because." Catwoman replies, moving her mouth to his ear, "You're my new little game." She backs away, and opens the rob to reveal her naked body. Her massive breast were shining from the light of the room. "You know you want me." She teases. She helps Scorpion to his feet, and places him on the bed. "Now, let the doctor do her job." She states, rubbing Scorpion's chest. Scorpion struggles with what's going on. Catwoman's lips soon connect with Scorpion's mask. Scorpion once again sees the vision of him and his wife.

"Hanzo." his wife says, "Stay woth me, forever."

"I will, my love." Scorpion tells her, "Nothing will destroy our love." But something goes wrong in the vision, a figure bursts throught the door. It was the elder Sub-Zero, Scorpion leaps to his feet and tries to fight him, but fails as he is frozen in place. The elder Sub-Zero tears through the back of Scorpion, before tearing the spine and skull out.

"NOOOOOO!" the wife cries, All of a sudden, Quan Chi appears in the door way, and nears Scorpion's wife. The wife tries to fight Quan Chi, but Quan Chi is stronger. Quan Chi forces her on her front, and unbuckles his pants. Scorpion shakes as he watches the vision of his wife being violated.

"Are you okay?" Catwoman questions, she then leaps back. Scorpion's body becomes engulfed in flames. The sound of bones snapping fills the room. Scorpion leaps to his feet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yells at the top of his lungs. And as soon as it began, it was over.

"What's going on?" Catwoman questions in fear.

"I will have his head." Scorpion tells himself. Catwoman moves closer towards him.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Catwoman continues. Scorpion nears Catwoman.

"I will never betray my wife's trust." Scorpion tells Catwoman.

"You have a wife?" Catwoman questions, feeling bad.

"I prey I still do." Scorpion states.

"What happened to her." Catwoman questions.

"Your master, Quan Chi, killed her." Scorpion explains, "And my son. They were brought back by the Elder Gods. Quan Chi then sent them to the Netherealm."

"I'm so sorry." Catwoman replies, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I only wish I could have protected them." Scorpion says.

"Isn't there a way you can save them?" Catwoman asks.

"I've sent my entire clan to search." Scorpion informs, "I prey they will be found."

"I'm sure they will be." Catwoman comments, "Then you can have you're family back."

"Wrong." Scorpion states, "I am damned to not see my family, I am the undead." Scorpion takes hold on the lower part of his mask, and pulls it up and off. Catwoman is shocked by the sight of the flaming skull, that is Scorpion's head. "I think it's time for you to go." Scorpion informs. Catwoman nods and gathers her clothes and covers her naked body. "Your partners are in New York." Scorpion tells her, then opens the front door for her.

"Thanks." Catwoman tells him, "And I'm sorry I tried to..."

"It's okay." Scorpion replies, closing the door. He returns to the bed, and pulls out a ring from his pocket. He holds it in his hand, as he sees a vision of him, his wife and his son playing in a field together. He then places it away and falls asleep.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	11. Subway

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Subway**

As Scorpion amd Batman sletpt, the vigilante known as Rorschach, walked the streets of New York.

"Rorschach Journal Agust 19th, 2010: I watch over the city. Need to serve justice to the filth that fills this city. Need to serve it before the end comes. There is little hope for stopping them. After being sent into future by Manhattan, I find other formers heroes have died, Daniel and Laurie died during 9/11 attacks, went in to save people, never came out. Dr. Manhattan still not back and Veidt of disease related to AIDS. Sad they couldn't give live to new bread of heroes. This town is a waste-pool of sin. This city is like hell. It lets evil have it's way with it. Makes stomach turn."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" came a scream. Rorschach turns his attention towards the scream, it was coming from a subway station. Rorschach takes off toward the station. When he reaches the bottom, he finds a man holding another. A green energy flows from the other man and enters the man holding him. The man lets the other man go, but it appears that the other man is dead, now a husk of his former self before hearing the other man say something like 'Fatality'. "Hurm!" Rorschach grunts to get the man attention. The man turns around, he was dressed in yellow and black, he had black hair and a black beard, looked Asian. He seemed to be middle aged, but looked like he could fight a bear. The man crack his neck, he seemed confused about Rorschach's mask. The man then smiled.

"Splendid, another course." the man states.

"Who are you?" Rorschach questions.

"I am the powerful sorcerer, Shang Tsung." the man replies.

"Just like Moloch." Rorschach states, "Tricks up your sleeve."

"These are no tricks." Shang Tsun inform, "This is true power." Shang Tsung fires a green beam of energy a Rorschach. Rorschach dodges and charges at Shang Tsung. He throws a punch, but Shang Tsung blocks and throws one of his own. The fist connects with Rorschach's face, knocking his fedora off. Shang Tsung kicks Rorschach in the chest, sending him to the ground. He tries to stomp on Rorschach's chest, but Rorschach grabs his leg and flings him backwards. Rorschach raises to his feet and grabs Shang Tsung. He then rams his fist into Shang Tsung's face. Shang Tsung grabs his head and head-butts him. Rorschach stumbles back, Shang Tsung leaps up, he shoots a fireball at Rorschach. The ball hits him and sends him to the wall. Shang Tsung fires another one, but this time, Rorschach dodges. He charges at Shang Tsung again, who was preparing to shoot another fireball. Shang Tsung fires, but Rorschach dodges and punches him in the face. Rorschach continues to punch, then flips Shang Tsung to the ground, twists his arm, and kicks him in the face. Shang Tsung rolls backwards, back to his feet, and round-house kicks Rorschach. He pulls out his straight sword and slices at Rorschach, but Rorschach avoids the blade. He grabs a nearby pipe that was on the ground and blocks the blade with it.

"Youre with that clown, aren't you?" Rorschach interrogates. Shang Tsung kicks him away.

"I do not work for him." Shang Tsung informs, "To tell you the turth, me and his partner, Quan Chi, are going to take him out after the plan has come in full completion."

"Only if you live." Rorschach states. Shang Tsung smiles, then swings his sword again. Rorschach blocks it again. He thusts Shang Tsung back and hits him in the head with the pipe. Shang Tsung stumbles back, he then places the sword away. Rorschach throws the pipe down and tries to punch him again. Shang Tsung blocks and punches Rorschach in the stomach, then in the face. He grabs Rorschach and flings him to the wall.

"Guess you haven't heard of bathing?" Shang Tsung comments on Rorschach's smell. He then punches Rorschach over and over again. Rorschach catches one of the fists and twists the arm, he then rams his elbow into it. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" Shang Tsung roars from the pain. He then punches Rorschach again, forcing hm to free his arm. He fires a flaming skull at Rorschach, the skull sends Rorschach back to the wall. Shang Tsung kicks and punches Rorschach to the ground. He grabs Rorschach's leg and drags him from the wall. He swings Rorschach into a pillar of the subway. Rorschach reaches his hand into his coat and pulls out his grappling-gun. Shang Tsung kicks Rorschach, to which, Rorschach flips onto his back and fires the hook into Shang Tsung's chest. He stands to his feet and swings Shang Tsung around around by the cord. He swings him into the wall and other pillars. As Rorschach swings him into the wall again, the hook ripped out of Shang Tsung. Rorschach stands over Shang Tsung, he stomps on him over and over again.

"Scum like you don't deserve to walk away free!" Rorschach roars. Rorschach picks up Shang Tsung, but Shang Tsung knees him in the stomach. He then performs fire ring, sending a ring of fire balls at Rorschach. Rorschach falls to the ground, "No pain, must get up." he tells himself. Shang Tsung takes Rorschach's head. The sound of a train approaching.

"You can take much damage, impressive" Shang Tsung states, preparing to snap Rorschach's neck, "Any last words?"

"Don't miss the 11 o'clock." Rorschach replies, elbowing Shang Tsung in the face. He turns around and kicks Shang Tsung in front of the on-coming train. Rorschach watches as the train passes by. When the train is gone, a sight confuses Rorschach. "No body?" he questions to himself. He soon shakes off the feeling and continues on his way. As Rorschach leaves the subway a hand slowly rises up from the train tracks.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	12. A Face Of Ink

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**A Face Of Ink**

Hours after the fight in the subway, we find the villains within their warehouse. "HA, HA, HAAA, Think of it, men, soon we'll have everything!" Joker states to the others, "No longer will I be called 'Clown Prince of Gotham', soon I will be know as 'The Clown King of the Universes'!" Quan Chi smiles behind the back of the Joker.

"If you survive." Quan Chi thinks to himself. All of a sudden, Shang Tsung stumbles through the door. "Shang Tsung, what happen to you?" Quan Chi questions.

"I met someone in the subway station." Shang Tsung answers.

"Oh, I see." Joker smiles, "So, what's his name? Did he take you out to dinner? Did you let him get to second base?"

"Will you shut up!" Shang Tsung orders.

"Oh, learn to take a joke ya putz." Joker laughs.

"Must everything be a joke to you?" Shang Tsung questions.

"Life is a joke." Joker replies, "You just don't get the punch-line. Anyway, who could have done this to you?"

"A man with an ever changing face." Shang Tsung answers. Joker stand there confused for a second.

"Honestly, that doesn't ring a bell, scary." Joker states, "Freeze, search the names of all the vigilanties in New York." Mr. Freeze searches on his laptop for a moment.

"There is only one." Freeze informs. Joker strolls over to the laptop and reads the name.

"Rorschach?" Joker questions, then clicks on link by the name, "Rorschach: a former member of a group know as the Crimebusters, formed in the early 70s, but didn't last long. He was know for his mask, which was made up of three different kinds of latex. The black blot on the mask always changes shapes, giving the from of Rorschach ink blot tests. He was wanted after refusing to retire by law and became a violent vigilante. Around the year 1985, Rorschach was said to been killed by Dr. Manhattan, only left was his coat and mask. The same year, his journal, found by Seymour Pipes, an worker at New Frontiersman, exposed Adrian Viedt. Viedt destroyed half of New York. He is now named a hero. Now for the past five years, there have been reports of a figure with Rorschach's motive striking down on crime, it is unknown that this "Rorschach" is some copycat, that if he survived and been hiding out or if he's back from the dead."

"And you were defeated by a ghost?" Riddler comments.

"I don't think he's dead, might have survived the Doctor's blast, slight 1:1,000,000 chance" Scarecrow noted.

"He's tougher than I thought." Shang Tsung informs.

"Well, he won't be a problem once we control the universe." Joker states. The door to the warehouse opens, revealing Catwoman. "Goody, you're back!" Joker greets, "Now, where's that stupid lizard?"

"Right here." Riddler replies, pointing his cane at Reptile. Reptile hisses a him. "Oh calm down, just a joke."

"Silence!" Shang Tsung orders Reptile.

"Croc is dead." Catwoman informs, taking a seat, "Burned alive and skull taken, by a ninja in yellow and black, Scorpion."

"WHAT?" Quan Chi questions in shock, "He's here? How could he have gotten here?"

"Don't worry, Quan." Joker informs, "We'll take care of him."

"Master." Sub-Zero says, dropping to one knee, "If it is any concern, I will kill."

"HA, HA, You see!" Joker informs, "You don't even have to get your hands dirty!" Joker strolls over

to window of warehouse. He sees a figure outside. When he looks closer he can see it's a

homeless man in a green suit. The man was holding a sign that read 'The End Is Nigh'. Joker shook his head, "Poor bum." he states, "If only he knew how right he is." Joker smirked as he strolls over to Catwoman, "So, did you learn anything new about the Bat?" he questions.

"No, I didn't get that much information form him." Catwoman replies. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Joker goes over and answers it. He finds the homeless man standing in front of him.

"Look, I don't have any spare change." Joker informs, "But here's an idea, get a job!"

"Don't want change." replies the homeless man, his voice was a little rusty, "Came to tell you that the End is coming. I think it's tomorrow, I'm sure of it." The man had carrot red hair, he was very ugly.

"Look if you don't get out of here now, your end will come shortly!" Joker states, slamming the door on the man.

"Who was that?" questions Luthor.

"Just some bum." Joker replies, "Spoke sorta in a rapsy tone, kinda like Jackie Earle Haley." Shang Tsung who had heard the bum talk to Joker was somewhat confused, his voice sounded familiar, it couldn't have been him. Back outside the building, the man turns around.

"Hurm." the man grunts. He leaves the building. "Fool." he thought to himself.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. The Meeting In New York

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Meeting In New York**

Back at the pint-house suite, Scorpion slept. A noise awoke him. He noticed he had forgotten to put his face back on. He spies it on the floor, and reaches for it. The sight of a man in a suit catches his eyes. He was standing in the kitchen, searching the cupbroads. Scorpion takes hold of his mask and places it over the skull that is his head. He rises to his feet, and nears the kitchen, where the man was searching the fridge. "Good morning, Master Scorpion." the man greets, not even paying any attention to him. The man brings out a tray of eggs, and place them on the counter. "How do you like your eggs prepared?" the man questions. Scorpion becomes confused.

"Who the fuck are you?" Scorpion demands to know, entering his fighting stance.

"I am Alfred Pennyworth." the man informs, as calm as anyone can be, "I am a faithful servent to the Waynes family. Master Wayne has sent me to prepare you for the day. Now, how do you like you eggs prepared?"

"I do not eat eggs." Scorpion informs.

"Oh, I am sorry, Sir." Alfred informs, "Is there anything else you would eat?"

"I do not eat anything." Scorpion states.

"Very well, Sir." Alfred replies, "Is there anything you like to drink? Tea, coffee, cola?"

"Tea." Scorpion replies. as he takes a seat at the table.

"Very good choice, Sir." Alfred states, then starts to boil some water. He then strolls over to Scorpion, "Would you like the morning paper?" he quesions, extending a news paper to him. Scorpion takes the paper and reads, Alfred returns to the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" questions a voice behind him.

"Well." Scorpion answers, knowing that it was Batman. Batman moves to his side.

"How are your ribs?" Batman asks.

"Fine." Scorpion mutters, as he continues to read the paper. Moments later, Scorpion turns the paper to ashes. "What good is it if you can't even understand what your reading?" he states, as Alfred places his tea on the table. Scorpion pulls the bottom part of his mask up and downs the drink.

"I are you ready to go?" Batman questions.

"Yes." Scorpion answers, standing to his feet. Batman nods as the head towards the door. "Thanks for the tea." he states.

"It was my pleasure, Sir." Alfred replies. The two enter the Batmobel, and take off.

"So, how do we find them?" Scorpion questions.

"I know someone that can help us." Batman answers, "You might like him." They travel for five hours, until they reach New York City. They enter an old warehouse. They park the Batmobel and exit it. They head off into New York.

"How do we find this man?" Scorpion questions. Just then, they hear a woman screaming.

"There's his calling card." Batman replies. The two follow the screaming, unrtil they stumble upon a figure on top of a man. The figure was punching the man. Scorpion tries to stop it, but is stopped by Batman. "Rorschach!" Batman calls out. The figure stops punching, the woman takes off running. The figure stands to his feet, then stomps on the man's neck, breaking it. The figure turns towards the two, he is revealed to be Rorschach.

"Hurm." Rorschach grunts, "Batman." The two move closer to him.

"Your style of justice always confuses me." Batman states.

"Rapist are dogs." Rorschach states, "People go to jail. Dogs get put down." He looks towards Scorpion. Scorpion stares into the blot of Rorschach's mask. The blot seemed to form into the shape of a skull. Another vision come to the eyes of Scorpion. The vision was of the day he returned from the dead. His hand rose from the ground, pulling his body from his grave. A flaming skull appeared up from the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Scorpion cried out. He pulls the rest of his body up and stands to his feet. It was pooring rain. He tries to wipe the rain drops from his head, but only found his horrific new from. He stumbles to a river, and looks down to see his reflection. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roars. Moments after, he stumbles into his former home, where he finds his entire clan and family murdered.

"Scorpion?" Batman questions, "Are you okay?" Scorpion snaps out of his vision.

"I'm fine." Scorpion replies. The blot on Rorschach's mask had changed. Batman turns his attention back to Rorschach.

"Have you seen any sign of the Joker?" Batman asks.

"I know where the clown is." Rorschach answers, "Located him this morning. Proved to be retarded.

"Where?" Batman questions.

"Warehouse." Rorschach replies, strolling away.

"You surprise me, Rorschach." Batman states, "If that is your real name."

"What do you mean?" Rorschach asks.

"Records say that Rorschach was killed 25 years ago." Batman explains, "I don't really like copy-cats."

"Not copy-cat." Rorschach replies, "The answer is simple. Time travel."

"What are you talking about?" Batman questions, confused.

"Manhattan didn't kill me." Rorschach explains, "Sent me to future. Knew that he couldn't stop me. Knew my journal would expose Veidt. Made sure Veidt didn't see it coming. Faked death. In the end, evil was punished."

"I see." Batman replies, "But I still don't see why you continue to use your form of punishment.

"Bars can't hold back evil." Rorschach states, "Murderers and Rapists would be back on the streets soon after. But I give them choice. Give up, or die." Scorpion looks at Batman. "Guess what fate they chose."

"You're right." Scorpion informs, "I do like him." The group of three wander around the city, until they reach a warehouse.

"Thanks for you help." Batman informs Rorschach.

"Not done." Rorschach informs, "Evil must be punished."

"This isn't your battle." Batman informs.

"It is now." Rorschach replies. Batman nods. "I encountered one of them. Asian man. Seemed to have sucked the victim whole. Like his souls." The three near the door, where Rorschach rears back and bursts open the door. The others follow, they find the room clear of life forms. All of a sudden the here a voice.

"Welcome!" the voice greets.

"Joker." Batman states.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	14. Good Vs Evil

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Good Vs Evil**

Batman, Scorpion and Rorschach prepare themselves for an epic battle. "Give up, Joker." Batman orders, "Your plans are over."

"Over?" Joker questions, as a spotlight reveals him sitting in a chair, "My dear bat, it's just beginning." Mileena reveals herself in the light. "There's my girl." Joker states, "Come over here and sit on Daddy's lap." Mileena does so.

"Another whore I see." Rorschach comments. Mileena growls at him.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Baby." Joker tells her, "You're way better than my last whore, HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Mileena gives him a dirty look. "I'm just kidding." Joker informs.

"Where are the others?" Scorpion demands to know.

"Well, aren't we in a hurry." Joker states, "Kiddies, come out and play with your friends!" The others reveal themselves.

"Scorpion, before you do something you'll regret, we have an offer for you." Quan Chi states.

"That's right." Joker adds, "We would like you to join us."

"I will never join you!" Scorpion roars.

"Oh, I think you might." Joker replies, "Isn't there anything that could change your mind? Money, power... your family?" Scorpion stops in his track. "That got your attention." Joker comments, "Yes, we can bring your family back. Quan Chi here, knows where they are. All you have to do is join us, and your family will be returned." Joker extends his hand towards Scorpion. Scorpion nears him.

"Scorpion, stop!" Batman orders. Scorpion connects his hand with the Joker's.

"Wonderful!" Joker states, "Now we have even more power, HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!" The grip of Scorpion's hand becomes tighter. "Okay, that's enough." Joker informs, trying to free his hand. Both hands become engulfed in flames. "AAAAAHHH!" Joker cries out. Scorpion fling him into Quan Chi. The others prepare to fight.

"Never surrender!" Rorschach states. Just then, a portal appears in the warehouse. Out steps Raiden, Sindel, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Kabal.

"Your terror stops here, Quan Chi!" Raiden states.

"But... but how did you find us?" Joker questions in shock.

"We had a spy." Raiden replies. Sub-Zero joins the side of Raiden.

"WHAT!" Joker yells in shock, "They made me a victim of a joke? ME?" Batman, Scorpion, and Rorschach join the side of good. "ATTACK!" Joker orders. Reptile is the first one to act. He leaps on top of Johnny Cage, and begins to claw his chest. Soon the rest follow. Sonya throws punches at Catwoman, who blocks them and kick Sonya in the face. Jax swings his massive arms into Mr. Freeze, sending him to the wall. Scorpion locks hands with Quan Chi, then flings him to the ground. Kitana and Sindel work together to face Mileena.

"Give up, Mileena!" Sindel orders, "You can not win!"

"Fools!" Mileena replies, "I am stronger than both of you!" She flips both Sindel, and Kitana to the ground. Kabal flings one of his hookswords at the Riddler, who ducks, missing the blade. He swings his cane at Kabal, locking up with his other hooksword. Batman punches the Joker, who then sprays him in the face with his squirt flower. Rorschach grabs the arm of Scarecrow and flings him to the wall, then begins punching him. Sub-Zero freezes Luthor's legs, then punches him. But the power of Luthor suit soon breaks him free, then counter attacks. Raiden sends a bolt of lightning down upon Shang Tsung, who falls to the ground. Quan Chi kicks Scorpion back and summons skeletons to attack him. As Catwoman and Sonya fight, Sindel bumps into Catwoman's back. The two's eyes connect, and Catwoman sends her foot into Sindel's face, sending her to ground. This gets Kitana's attention, only for Mileena to punch her hard in the stomach, then knee her in the face, sending her to the ground as well. "I'm the princess here, bitch!" Mileena states.

"You tell her, Dear!" Joker replies, as he shocks Batman with an extra strength joy buzzer. Kabal performs his raging flash, spinnig Riddler out of control, he then uppercuts him. Riddler slowly rises back to his feet. Kabal tries to perform the move again, but Riddler quickly sends his cane out in front of Kabal, causing him to trip. Once on the ground, Riddler starts beating him with the cane. Johnny Cage swings Reptile by his leg, then sends him to the wall. He then stomps on his chest. Mr. Freeze blasts Jax with his freeze ray, freezing him solid. He then kicks Jax back, sending him to the ground. The ice shatters, freeing Jax. Luthor performs hot flames upon Sub-Zero, who tries to stop it with a shield of ice, but it fails.

"Their still too strong!" Batman informs. All of a sudden, a wall of the warehouse explodes. Out from the cloud of smoke, steps the Question.

"Did I make it on time?" the Question asks.

"What took you?" Batman replies.

"Had to pick up a few friends." the Question answers. Plastic Man appears from the smoke, along with Superman.

"Oh, goody." Joker moans, "More good guys." Superman quickly helps Sub-Zero with Luther, the Question joins Johnny Cage, and Plastic Man joins Raiden, Jax, and Rorschach. His left arm punching Shang Tsung, his right arm choking Freeze, and his right foot kicking Scarecrow. Joker lands a cheap shot to Batman's face, sending him to the ground. Joker then pulls out a gun, "Sweet dreams, Bats." Joker states. All of a sudden, a whip wraps around Joker's neck, choking him. It is revealed to be Catwoman.

"Don't you touch him!" Catwoman orders. She pulls hard on the whip, pulling Joker to the ground. This sight captures the eyes of Mileena, who then leaps on to Catwoman's back.

"Traitor!" Mileena yells. Catwoman reaches her arm back to try pulling her off, but Mileena pulls her veil down and bites it.

"AAAAAHHH!" Catwoman cries. Batman makes it to his feet and fling Mileena off of her. Joker tries to make it to his gun, but Batman stops him. Batman punches Joker, until he's out cold. Kitana grabs Mileena's arms, while Sindel punches and kicks her. Superman flings Luthor into the air, then punches him into the wall on his way down. The Question punches Reptile, then pulls a pipe from his coat and connects it with his head. Soon, all of the villains are down. The heroes all stand together in victory. Plastic Man's eyes connect with both Rorschach and the Question.

"Whoa, did I get hit in the head somewhere in that fight?" Plastic Man questions himself. Rorschach and the Question look each other up and down.

"Hurm. Fearful symmetry." Rorschach states.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	15. Crossing Over

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Crossing Over**

The heroes stand together, after their battle with the villains. Batman comes to the aid of Catwoman. "Why did you save me?" Batman questions.

"So I could do this." Catwoman answers, sharing a long kiss with Batman.

"About time!" Plastic Man cheers at the sight.

"Oh grow up." Superman states. Rorschach thinks for a moment.

"Something's wrong." Rorschach informs.

"What do you mean?" the Question asks.

"Too easy." Rorschach answers, "Didn't put up much fight. Not right."

"I see what you mean." the Question replies, "I've heard they were tougher than this."

"It's him!" Shang Tsung thinks to himself, after hearing Rorschach's voice again.

"I guess you've found someone even crazier than you, Question." Superman states. Both Rorschach and the Question look at him.

"Not crazy, insightful." the Question said.

"You!" Shang Tsung shouts at Rorschach, "You're that bum from earlier!"

"He is?" Joker questions in shock.

"Another reason to kill all of you." Rorschach states.

"You've lost alot of blood." Batman informs, "Bite is very deep."

"I can help her." Sindel informs. Batman nods, then leaves to join the others.

"How did you find us?" Batman asks the Question. The Question pulls something off of Batman's cape.

"Tracked you." the Question answers.

"Smart." Rorschach noted.

"PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!" Quan Chi begs. Scorpion nears him with hands engulfed in flames.

"Mercy?" Scorpion growls, "DId you show to my family mecry when you murdered them?" Joker grabs his gun and stands to his feet. He fires at Scorpion, hitting him in the chest. Scorpion turns to him pissed, to which Quan Chi had enough time to summon more skeletons. Scorpion tries to fight off the skeletons, as Joker pressed a button on his machine.

"The games ain't yet, HA, HA, HAAAAA!" Joker states, as he jumps through a portal. Quan Chi follows. Reptile leaps to his feet and punches Johnny Cage, then runs in as well. Soon, the rest of them follow.

"Where did they go?" Raiden questions. Batman reads on the machine.

"They've split up." Batman informs, "They've programed the machine to send each of them to different locations in your universe, by DNA."

"Then let's go!" Scorpion orders. Batman stops him.

"Not yet." Batman tells Scorpion, "We need to split up first."

**[In Netherrealm]**

A portal appears, out steps Joker, Quan Chi, and Mileena. "We've failed!" Quan Chi states.

"No we haven't!" Joker replies, "We've just got to work faster."

"Our plans are ruined, and it's your fault!" Quan Chi states.

"My fault?" Joker growls, "I've been doing most of the frickin' work! All you've done is talk about how you and Shang Tsung are going to take me out when we've gained power!" Quan Chi gives a surprised look, "Yeah, I've known all about it! This whole time, I've had to plan this whole thing, keep the team from killing each other, and prepare myself for when you finally strike! But guess what, Shang Tsung's not gonna make it! If the heroes don't kill him, Riddler will!"

"How did you find out?" Quan Chi questions.

"HA, you really think I would partner with someone who has a history without someone keeping an eye on him? I'm the Goddamn Joker" Joker replies, "Now, whether you like it or not, you have to team with me! Now, stick to the plan!" Joker wonders away with Mileena. Quan Chi stands for a moment, then follows.

**[Back in the DC Universe]**

"Now, you each will be partnered up by my orders." Batman informs everyone.

"Me, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero will search Netherrealm."

"Plastic Man, Sonya, and Jax will search Earthrealm."

"Rorschach, the Question, and Kabal will search Outworld."

"Superman, Kitana, and Johnny Cage, you will go with Raiden. Sindel will stay here and take care of Catwoman. Everyone understand?" Everyone nods. "Good, then let's go." Batman orders. Raiden creates four portals, to which, the groups enter.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	16. Outworld

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat. Fight scene credits go to Another Dead Hero.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Outworld**

After being sent to Outworld in the Living Forest, we join Rorschach, Kabal, and the Question as they search. "I've heard you were a good detective." the Question informs Rorschach, "Tell me, can you find a connection between the government and girl scouts?"

"Figured this out long ago." Rorschach answers, "They're whores."

'Whores?" Kabal questions, "Are you crazy?"

"Care to explain?" the Question asks.

"Love to." Rorschach replies, "Government is full of liberals and politians. Both are whores. They are the same. Whores give you false hope. Examlpe: Hockers will tell you that if you pay $50 for blowjob it would worth it. Politians tell us that if we agree with them, things will be fine. Girl scouts. Main base?"

"Selling cookies." the Question replies.

"Correct." Rorschach agrees, "They come to our doors with their cute little looks to sell their filth. Know what else uses looks to sell themselves? Whores."

"I see." the Question states, "You are good." Kabal shakes his head.

"I should pull my own plug." Kabal thinks to himself. The three continue on their way. The Question sees a skull on the ground.

"It's hard to understand why your people could kill for such sport." the Question informs Kabal.

"It is not just a sport." Kabal informs, through his robotic like voice.

"He's right." Rorschach informs, "In sport, there are sides. Each side fights for honor. They each believe that they are winners. In this world, there is good, and there is evil. Each side knows which side they join. This is war. In our world, war is more like sport. Each side thinks the other is wrong. In Iraq, they fight for their god. They believe they are good. In America, we fight for freedom. We as well believe to be good."

"Hmm, so maybe you both aren't as crazy as i thought." Kabal comments. The three enter a cave, where they find skeletons of form life. Out of nowhere, a skeleton falls from the ceiling of the cave. It lands in front of our heroes, not flinching a bit.

"Did I scare you?" questions a voice. The three search the cave, until Rorschach spots Scarecrow. Kabal pulls his hookswords out. He slowly move towards him.

"Don't." Rorschach warns. A beam strikes the ground in front of Kabal, leaving a patch of ice on the ground. "Didn't come alone." Rorschach informs. Mr. Freeze appears of a cliff, then creates a staircase for himself using his freeze ray as Shang Tsung appeared next to Scarecrow.

"Well hello Kabal, didn't expect you to be with the homeless crazy and..." Shang Tsung said before noticing Question. "His sidekick."

"How we gonna do this?" Kabal asked swinging his hookswords around.

"Simple, as Quan Chi would put it, in Mortal Kombat." Mr. Freeze explained as everyone got ready to fight.

"Who's got who?" The Question asks his teammates.

"Shang Tsung is mine." Rorschach noted to which said guy smiled.

"Good, I will get another chance at your soul." Shang Tsung said as he gave an evil smirk.

"I'll take the Scarecrow." Kabal noted to which Scarecrow took out a pitchfork/scythe combo and got it ready.

"That means the human popsicle is mine." The Question said before the two groups went at it.

With Rorschach and Shang Tsung, the two went at it with their rematch as blow after blow was delivered. Each blow, harder than the next, these two wanted the other dead and wasn't gonna back down. "You can't beat me, I am Shang Tsung!" The soul stealer roared as he landed a hard kick on Rorschach's side.

"Heard it before, don't care." Rorschach shouted back before elbowing Shang Tsung's face hard.

Over with Kabal and Scarecrow, the two swung their weapons, blocking each swing of their weapons. sparks flew as each block went by. As they fought, neither ceased their attacks. "Come on you bastard, that all you got?" Kabal taunted.

"Don't be so fearless, only proves you're scared of me." Scarecrow noted as he swung down the pitchfork part of his weapon down on Kabal, who blocked it with a Hooksword.

With Question, he kept getting shot at by Mr. Freeze's ice gun, making sure he didn't get hit, it was one-sided as Mr. Freeze not only had the power factor on his side, but also the projectile part too. But then Question got a idea and took out a bottle of water and opened it. He then stopped in front of Mr. Freeze before throwing the water at Mr. Freeze. "FREEZE THIS!"

Mr. Freeze did so and froze the water, but in the process made his death wish as the water froze into a ice-sickle and impaled Mr. Freeze in his chest, going though his armor and out. He stopped in place as he watched blood coming out of the wound getting frozen before falling down as Question watched. "Ironic."

Shang Tsung seeing this only shook his head before getting socked in the face by Rorschach. But then Rorschach got kicked hard by Shang Tsung, then getting grabbed by the back of the neck and held by there. "Ain't gonna escape this time, your soul is mine!" Then Shang Tsung knocked Rorschach cocked the top of his head and was ready to steal his soul when Rorschach threw a container of a liquid on him. This only made Shang Tsung laugh. "Water? Stupid mortal, I'm not Sub-Zero, I wouldn't freeze this liquid."

Rorschach himself only chuckled a small bit before lighting up a set of matches. "Isn't water." That's when Shang Tsung noticed the smell and realized what it was, but it was too late. The matches in Rorschach got thrown on Shang Tsung, lighting up the kerosene on him, setting a screaming Shang Tsung on fire. Rorschach then got up and did a running kick at the the burning soul stealer, making him fall into the mouth of one of the falling trees. The living tree chewed up the dying Shang Tsung like a lion chewing on steak. All that was left was a bloody mess.

Kabal smirked under his mask seeing one of the deadest fighters dead, only to turn around to see Scarecrow throw some of his fear gas into his covered up face. At first, Kabal coughed making Scarecrow laugh, but the laughing stopped when he seen Kabal get back up not coughing. "But... HOW?"

Kabal only pointed at his mask as he shook his head. He then swung the top of his hooksword into the lower chin of Scarecrow, making the hook part stick out of Scarecrow's mouth. As he screamed and gargled on his blood, the Hooksword stayed stuck in his jaw as Kabal watched. He then took the hooksword and pulled on it hard, ripping not only it out, but also Scarecrow's jaw off and kicking him to the ground as blood splattered on him. Kabal only looked at the dead bad guy. "Fatality."

"Hey guys, we got a live one!" Question yelled to which Kabal and Rorschach ran over to Question, who was kneeling against a dying Mr. Freeze, thanks to the heat getting to him.

"Kill him." Rorschach said before Mr. Freeze rose his hand up slowly.

"No, please... Not yet..." Mr. Freeze said before slowly shaking his head. "I wanna... Die on... My own terms." He then took off his helmet and breathed in the air in pain. "First time i could breath the cold air... In a long time." He then looked at the others.

"You better tell us where the others are before you die." Kabal said to which Mr. Freeze slowly nodded his head, then told them, then they left him to die. Before he did, he took one last look at a picture of his wife Nora, then drew his last breath.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks**


	17. The Netherrealm

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**The Netherrealm**

In the Netherrealm, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Batman search for Joker and Quan Chi. "This place is horrific." Batman comments, "Burning bodies, screams and roars, Onis tearing people apart. It's Hell"

"Home sweet home." Scorpion mumbles, stepping on a skull that shatters.

"You call it Hell, we call it Netherrealm." Sub-Zero informs, "A demonic world where the evil souls are sent. I don't understand why Joker would come here." All of a sudden, an Oni leaps from a cliff onto Batman's back.

"Die!" the Oni screams. Batman flings him off. The Oni tries to leap on Sub-Zero, only for Sub-Zero to catch him by the thoat. Sub-Zero freezes him solid. Scorpion rips off the Oni's head and fling its body into the side of the cliff, shattering it. He holds up the head, then throws it into a pool of lava.

"That will keep the others away." Scorpion states, as he continues on his way, "Just because they're dead, does not mean they can't die again." From another cliff, three figures look down upon the heroes. The figures are revealed to be Moloch, Noob Saibot, and Drahmin. Moloch gives a smile and a nod to Noob, to which Noob shakes his head. Moloch frowns. The three turn and walk away.

As the heroes search, we join Joker, Mileena, and Quan Chi. Joker pulls out a some kind of walkie talkie, then presses a button on it. A few seconds pass.

"Hey diddle, diddle." answers a calm voice.

"Riddler, how are you and Shang Tsung holding up?" Joker questions.

"I'm fine, but..." Riddler replies, "Shang Tsung isn't with me."

"What?" Joker questions in shock, "Where the heck did he go?"

"I'm not sure." Riddler answers, playfully, "He wasn't here when I arrived, but you'll never guess who is."

Is this gonna be another riddle?" Joker asks.

"Riddle me this..." Riddler begins.

"Shut up you putz and tell me!" Joker growls.

"My, are we impatitent today." Riddler snickers, "I'm standing with Luthor and the lizard, the smaller one."

"WHAT?" Joker yells, "God, I knew there was something wrong with that machine! They were suppost to keep a few of the heroes at bay!"

"Oh, but it's not all that bad." Riddler inform, "Our little tracking units have informed me that Shang Tsung is dead."

"Oh, you really know how to pick a guy back up, AAAAHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Joker laughs. Quan Chi shakes his head.

"But sadly..." Riddler continues, "Freeze and Scarecrow are gone as well, Scarecrow got his jaw ripped off and Freeze looked like he took off his suit, like he killed himself."

"That's too bad." Joker replies, "Let us take moment of silence for our fallen men." Joker lowers his head for a second. "Okay, that's enough." he informs, "Now, stick to your part of the plan."

"Whatever you say." Riddler replies. Joker puts the walkie talkie away.

"Damn!" Joker wines, "How hard must it be to take over the universe?" Mileena wraps her arms around him.

"It will be okay, Love." Mileena informs, "We will rule all of them soon enough." Joker smiles at her. He looks at Quan Chi.

"Did I choose a good girl or what?" Joker questions Quan Chi.

"Stop with these games, Clown!" Quan Chi yells, "You are wasting our time! The universes could be inches away, and you flirt with that half-Tarkatan whore!" Mileena pulls out her sais and tries to attack him, but Joker holds her back.

"Calm down, Baby!" Joker orders, "We can't kill him... yet." Mileena places her sais away, then gives Quan Chi a dirty look. "That's a good girl." Joker states, "Come on! We have to find him!" The group conitues on their way.

Back with the heroes, Batman thinks of what Joker could gain from coming to a world like this. "Maybe Joker and Quan Chi are trying to create an army." Batman informs.

"Unlikely." Scorpion replies, "After he turned on Moloch and Drahim, no Oni would trust him."

"Are you sure?" Batman questions.

"This is where I live, I know everything about this world of the damned." Scorpion states.

"Master Hasashi!" calls out a voice. The group turns to find a ninja. He was dressed like Scorpion. The ninja bows to Scorpion which confused Batman and Sub-Zero.

"Have you found any sign of my family?" Scorpion questions the ninja.

"I'm sorry, Master." the ninja replies, "We have not." Scorpion shakes his head with sadness. "But we have found Quan Chi." Scorpion looks at him.

"Where?" Scorpion demands to know.

"Two miles north of here." the ninja answers, "Should I gather the others?"

"Yes." Scorpion replies, as he turned away. He continued on his path. The ninja eyes Sub-Zero, then leaps his way up a cliff.

"A member of the Shirai Ryu clan." Sub-Zero informs Batman.

"Scorpion's clan." Batman adds, "Let's hope there's a lot of them." The two follow Scorpion. All of a sudden, something crosses Batman's mind. "Darkseid!" he says out loud.

"Darkseid?" Sub-Zero questions, "What are you talking about?"

"They're trying to free Darkseid, Shao Kahn was sent to the Phantom Realm in my universe after the merger, that means Darkseid is here! Batman states, "Which means we have to hurry!"

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	18. Earthrealm

**The longest chapter we've written for this story so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Earthrealm**

In Earthrealm, Jax, Sonya Blade, and Plastic Man search the Kombat Temple. "Soooo... why are we searching here?" Plastic Man questions.

"We believe that Quan Chi's sent his men here to retrieve an important item, that only Shao Khan can use." Sonya informs. They walk the halls of the temple.

"What good would that do?" Plastic replies, confused, "I thought Shao Khan was trapped in the Phantom zone."

"He is." Jax states, "And this item would be useless. Unless, they have a plan to free him." As they continue down the hall, they come upon something written in green paint on the wall. "What is it?" Jax questions Sonya.

"I don't know." Sonya answers, "I think it's a riddle."

"Why do you think that?" Jax replies.

"Because it doesn't make any sence." Sonya explains, "Watch your step, or you might find a 'mirror image of part'."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jax questions, as he takes a step foward. All of a sudden the floor caves in from under them. The three managed to grasp the edges of the hole, before they fell into a pit of spikes.

"Ooooh..." Plastic Man begins, "I get it. If you hold the word 'part' in front of a mirror, it would read trap."

"That's nice that you've figured that out!" Sonya replies, "But that's not going to save us from death!"

"I have an idea!" Plastic Man informs. He begins to stretch his body out until it was large and flat. He places his feet on the other side of the hole. "Drop down!" Plastic Man orders.

"What?" Sonya replies.

"Just do it!" Jax orders. The two drop down on Plastic Man's body, stretching it down towards the spikes. Plastic Man's body comes inches away from the point of a spike, before launching all three of them up and out of the pit. Sonya and Jax hit the ground right outside of the pit. Plastic Man slowly guides down, like a parachute, and covers the two. He morphs back to normal, sitting on Sonya's lap.

"Get off!" Sonya growls, pushing Plastic Man off of her.

"Is that how you treat a guy who just saved your life?" Plastic Man questions.

"Everytime." Jax answers.

"Shut up!" Sonya orders, angered. They make it back to their feet. "There must be more of these traps all down this hall." Sonya informs, "It'll be a nightmare trying to get by them."

"Don't sweat it." Plastic Man states. He morphs his hands into giant clamps, and he picks up the two.

"Hey, get your hands off of me!" Sonya growls, even more angered. Plastic Man stretches his left leg all the way to the end of the hall. He then retracts his entire body towards it, while he carried Jax and Sonya. Within seconds, they reach the end. There was a massive door that stood befor them. Plastic Man tries to push it open, with no success. Jax picks him up and moves him out of the way.

"Let a real man show you how it's done." Jax states, smiling. With one push, Jax opens the door.

"...I could have done that too, if I had super strength." Plastic informs, "Which I don't." They enter through the door and find themselves in the Kombat arena. "This place looks nice for a location of bloody battles to the death."

"Stay focused." Sonya orders, "Do let your gaurd down. We need to find them."

"Oh, but you already have." replies a voice. The Riddler steps out in front of them.

"Where's is it?" Jax demands to know.

"Save your breathe." Riddler replies, "It's not even here." Luthor and Reptile appear next to him.

"What is the Joker planning?" Sonya growls.

"My dear, do you really think it's going to be that easy?" Riddler replies.

"Not at all." Sonya states, entering her fighting stance.

"I'll take Luthor." Jax informs, "I owe him one."

"As I you." Luthor replies.

"I got Riddler." Sonya states.

"Then I guess the lizard's mine." Plastic Man decides, seeing he has no other choices.

"HIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS!" Reptile hisses.

"...Hey Sonya, can we trade?" Plastic Man questions. Sonya charges at Riddler and throws a punch. Riddler dodges and strikes her in the head with his cane. She shakes it off and tries to kick him in the head. Riddler blocks it with his arm, and swings his cane again. This time, Sonya dodges.

Jax and Luthor charge at each, and lock arms sending out a loud sound of metal striking metal. Luthor pushes Jax away and punches him in the face. Jax returns with one of his own. They lock arms again.

Reptile leaps at Plastic Man, who swats him away after morphing his hand into a hammer. Reptile regains his footing and charges at him, dodging another swing of Plastic Man's hammer hand. He rakes his claws across Plastic Man's torso, then uppercuts him, causing Plastic Man's head to stretch all the way up and hit the ceiling. His head retract back. He then grabs Reptile, and swings him around. He the releases him, sending him into a wall.

Sonya performs her leg grab, performing a hand stand, wrapping her legs around Riddler's neck and slamming him into the ground. Riddler makes it back to his feet. Sonya tries to punch him, but Riddler dodges and grabs her arm. He twists his arm, rams his elbow into her face, and performs a DDT like move, sending Sonya's head into the ground. Riddler presses and twists the question mark on his cane causing a blade to launch out of the end. He tries to stab Sonya while she's on the ground, but she rolls out of the way.

Jax knockes Luthor away after he tries to punch him. Jax pulls out his machine gun and fires at Luthor. "OH YEAH!" Jax cheers. Luthor covers his head, blocking the bullets. Jax fires until he runs out of aimo. Luthor uncovers his head, and prepares to perform hot flames. "Oh no." Jax states. Luthor lets out a burst of flame. Jax drops his gun and tries to block the flames with his arms. His arms start to become red hot from the flames. Luthor stops firing, Jax swings his now red hot arms at Luthor. He knocks Luthor back into a wall.

Reptile preforms his acid spit, but Plastic Man streches his body away from it's path. Plastic Man morphs his hand into a giant clamp again, and grabs hold of Reptile. He starts to squeaze him tightly. Reptile bites down hard on Plastic Man's hand. "Crap!" Plastic Man cries out, "You dick that stung." He releases Reptile, who then performs his running serpent attack, he moves quickly behind Plastic Man and delivers an elbow to his face. Plastic Man stumble away, but Reptile keeps coming with the attacks.

Riddler continues to stab in Sonya's direction, but Sonya manages to dodge the blade. Sonya performs her energy ring attack, clanging her wrist together, sending a ring of fire at Riddler, but he dodges it. Riddler swings his cane again, this time he managed to cut a gash in Sonya's waist. He then tries to jab her, but she moves just in time and grabs his arm. She rams her elbow into it, snapping it. She takes the cane from his hand and punches him. Riddler falls to the ground. Sonya snaps the cane in haft. As Riddler tries to get back up, Sonya knocks him back down and stabs the haft of the cane with the blade into Riddlers limp leg. "AAAHH!" Riddler cries out. Sonya raises her foot up and brings it down hard on the cane, driving it even deeper and pinning Riddler to the ground. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Riddler cried harder.

Luthor knocks Jax to the ground, he prapares to perform LexCorp missile. Jax managed to swing one of his massive robitic arms and hit Luthor hard enough to spin him backwards. Jax performs his 'Gotcha' grab, grabbing Luthor and punching him in the back. The punches were so strong that they broke through Luthor's armor, and hitting his spin. Luthor falls to the ground.

"I c-cant m-m-move!" Luthor cries out.

"Too bad." Jax replies, smiling.

Plastic Man was not doing so well as Reptile was more skilled. Plastic Man stretches upward and grabs onto a statue. He wraps one of his leg around Reptile's neck. Reptile grabs hold of the leg and climbs it to reach Plastic Man. He starts to scratch him. Plastic Man punches him, knocking him off. On the way down, the leg had its limit, thus snapping Reptile's neck. "Uh oh." Plastic Man says when he hears a snapping sound. He lowers himself back to the ground. "Oh god, god, god!" he states, then he checks Reptile for a pulse, "He's dead." Jax walks over to him.

"It's okay." Jax tells Plastic Man, "You didn't mean to."

"I never killed anybody before." Plastic Man states, a little freaked out. They both then notice Sonya.

"Talk, you piece of shit!" Sonya orders, as she rams her fist into Riddler's face.

"A riddle is all I wil give." Riddler replies, smiling. This makes Sonya even madder.

"Do you think this is a game?" Sonya growls, she pulls out a gun and point it at Riddler's head, "Fine, then let's play!" Plastic Man stretch arms and grabs her's before she could do anymore.

"Come on!" Plastic Man begs, "He's had enough! Look at him, he's handicapped!" Sonya looks at the cane she drove through Riddler's limp leg. "Well...much more than he was." Plastic Man adds.

"Tell me, you live." Sonya states, she raises the gun, "Don't, you die." Riddler smiles again.

"A riddle." Riddler states, "I look at things different from others. You see a model. I see a slut. You see a mayor of a city. I see a liar. You see rainbows. I see hellfire. You see angels. I see demons. My eyes only see the true side of life." Sonya's eyes widen.

"Darkseid." Sonya answers in shock. Ridder nods.

"Other riddler solved." Riddler states, "Now, we had a deal." Sonya pulls the cane from Riddler's leg. Jax picks up Luthor.

"You're coming with us." Sonya tells Riddler.

"Fine." Riddler replies, "But you'll have to help me." Sonya gives him a dirty look. "You broke my cane." Riddler reminds. Sonya shakes her head as she places Riddler's right arm over he shoulder. As they exited the door, Sonya noticed Riddler's arm lowering, but it was too late. Riddler pulled out Sonya's gun and pointed it under her chin. Jax and Plastic Man see this event.

"Let her go!" Jax orders.

"Not until I'm in the clear." Riddler states. He slowly moves backwards down the hall with Sonya. A cracking sound gets Riddler's attention, and Sonya elbows him in the stomach. She manages to get the gun from his hand.

"Don't move!" Sonya orders, pointing the gun at him, and move back over to Jax and Plastic Man. All of a sudden the floor under Riddler caves in.

'AAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Riddler yells as he drops down a dark pit.

"Damn!" Sonya states.

"Looks like we're goin without him." Plastic Man comments. A few minutes later, they make it out of the temple. A portal opens in front of them, out steps Raiden, Kitana, Johnny Cage, and Superman.

"They were not able to find the item, Raiden." Sonya informs.

"It is in a safer location now." Raiden informs, " I have spoken with the Elder Gods, they have sent their nobels to retrieve it."

"Luthor." Superman states, seeing Luthor over Jax's shoulder.

"He's paralysed." Jax informs.

"I know of their plans." Sonya informs, "They're trying to free Darkseid."

"We shall talk more of this on our journey." Raiden states, opening another portal. They all enter the portal, the portal then disappears.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	19. The Man of Steel vs The Beast

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.  


* * *

(The Jonny T Factor) "Hello readers. Before you continue, me and Another Dead Hero would like to inform of a new little rule we've create."**

**(Another Dead Hero) "That's right. You see, we've decide that if a character does not appear in the first ten chapters of the story, that character is not a member of the cast, but an extra, one of the "Oh they just here for the shit of it" deals.."**

**(The Jonny T Factor) "You're most likely to be confused by this logic. But let's share something with you. This is a story about superheroes meeting warriors from a violent video game. They use magic. They kill each other, and then reappear in the next game. And there's different worlds they can travel to. FUCK LOGIC! That being said, Noob Saibot, Moloch, and Drahmin are now extras in the story. Noob will have the voice of Mike Patton. Moloch with the voice of Frank Welker. And Drahmin with the voice of Kevin Micheal Richardson.**

**(Another Dead Hero) "We're just making it up as we go."**

**(The Jonny T Factor) "We hope you enjoy."**

**(Another Dead Hero) "Let's go get some pancakes"**

**Chapter 18**

**The Man of Steel vs The Beast**

A portal opens in the Netherrealm, and out steps Raiden, Johnny Cage, Superman, Kitana, Sonya, Jax, and Plastic Man. "Whoa, are we in Hell?" Plastic Man questions.

"If that is what you call it, then yes." Raiden answers, "This is where we have imprisoned Darkseid."

"Why can't the most evil people in the universe be imprisoned somewhere nice?" Johnny Cage replies, "Like on a beach with some hot babes."

"This is not a game, Johnny Cage."**(HA!-TJTF&ADH)** Raiden informs, "The fate of all the universes depend on us."

"You know what?" Johnny Cage continues, "I never asked for this. I could be sitting in hot tub back in L.A. right now."

"And the world would be destroyed." Raiden remind, "Though I do not like your cocky style, I must admit you have protected this world well." Raiden catches sight of what appears to be ninjas leaping from cliff to cliff, miles away. "The Shirai Ryu clan is following Scorpion." he informs.

"Sad to see all my hard work was for nothing." states a claim voice. The seven heroes looks towards a cliff, where they see Noob Saibot, Moloch, and Drahmin.

"Saibot, are you working for Quan Chi, too?" Raiden demands to know.

"Me?" Noob replies, "Working for that traitor? You make me laugh, old man."

"Let me smash them to bits!" Moloch demands. He slams his giant orb down on the cliff.

"I want to feast on their flesh." Drahmin states.

"I warn you, I will strike you down if you stand in our path." Raiden warns.

"If we are to fight..." Noob begins, "We will fight in three battles of Mortal Kombat. Moloch vs that man." Noob points at Superman, "Drahmin will fight you, Raiden. And I will fight... Johnny Cage."

"What?" Johnny Cage questions in shock, "Why me?"

"It does not matter." Noob replies, "Let the first battle begin!" Moloch leaps down from the cliff, landing hard in front of Superman. Moloch grips down hard of his mystical orb. He lets out a loud roar in Superman's face.

"I'm going to break you!" Moloch growls.

"Not if I break you first." Superman replies.

"FIGHT!" Noob signals. Moloch tries to slam his orb down on Superman, but he catches it and holds it up. Superman quickly dashes out from under it, cause the orb to sick deep into the ground. Superman punches Moloch in the face. Moloch manages to free the orb from the ground and swing it at Superman. The orb connects, sending Superman to the ground. Superman rises to his feet, only for Moloch to perform Beast Lord, charging at Superman, knocking him back to the ground. Moloch raises the orb high up and brings it down hard, but Superman rolls out of its way. Superman rises to his feet and performs Heat Vision, hitting Moloch in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Moloch makes it back to his feet, where Superman uses Shoulder Charge, sending Moloch into the side of the cliff Noob and Drahmin stood. Noob eyes Moloch. Superman punches Moloch again. Moloch swings his free hand at Superman, swatting him away. Moloch performs Suction Breath, sucking Superman towards him. He picks Superman up and slams him to the ground, then on the side of the cliff.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Plastic Man questions.

"If we help, he will lose." Kitana informs, "If he loses, Moloch will kill him."

"Oh." Plastic Man replies, "Makes sence, sexy lady." Moloch throws Superman to the ground, then stomps on him.

"HA, HA, HAAA!" Moloch laughs. But his laughing didn't last long, as Superman raises Moloch in the air by his foot. He then performs Soaring Knockout, throwing Moloch in the air, then leaping up and spiking him. Moloch lands hard on the ground. He slows rises back to his feet, where Superman tries to punch him again. Moloch catches the fist, then flings Superman to the ground. Moloch raises his orb again, but Superman uses his Ice Breath to freeze Moloch in place. He rises up from the ground and flys into the air. He then performs his Hover Heat Vision Close, causing the ice to shatter, and sends Moloch back to the ground. Moloch looked to be knocked out.

"Superman wins!" Raiden announces. Noob looks to be angered. He pulls out his Troll Hammer and flings it down at Moloch, smashing his head to pieces.

"NO!" Drahmin yells, "Why did you kill him?"

"He disappointed me." Noob answers, coldly, "If anyone is to join my ministrey, they must not disappoint. There is no room for the weak, for only the strong... shall survive." Drahmin looks down in silence.

"Whoa, did he really deserve that?" Jax questions.

"Saibot is a heartless Wraith." Raiden informs, "He will do anything to gain power."

"You will join him if you disappoint me as well." Noob states.

"What?" Drahmin questions in shock.

"Think this as a test." Noob replies, "If you pass, you join me. If you dont't, you die." Drahmin nods.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	20. The Thuder God vs The Oni

**You thought it was over, didn't you? THINK AGAIN!**

**THE SCORPION**

**AND**

**THE BAT**

**RETURNS!**

**The Jonny T Factor and Another Dead Hero sit in chairs by a lit fireplace.**

**The Jonny T Factor: "Hello there."**

**Another Dead Hero: "What's up, dudes"**

**The Jonny T Factor: "You have most likely noticed that it has been quite awhile since we've written a new chapter for this tale of awesomeness."**

**Another Dead Hero: "You see, we've been in the middle of some important shit we've had to take care of. Don't believe us? Well, then here's some proof."**

**[Proof]**

**Another Dead Hero: "What realm are you from?"**

**Reptile: "What?"**

**Another Dead Hero: "What ain't no realm I've ever heard of! They speak english in What?"**

**Reptile: "What?"**

**Another Dead Hero: "English, motherfucka, do you speak it?"**

***Gunshot***

**Another Dead Hero: "Oh, what the fuck's happenin, goddamn?"**

**The Jonny T Factor: "Oh shit, I shot Moloch in the face!"**

**Another Dead Hero: "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!"**

**The Jonny T Factor: "I didn't mean to, it was an accident!"**

**Another Dead Hero: "All over the place..."**

***In kitchen, drinking coffee***

**Johnny Cage: "I wanna ask you guys a question. When you were pulling in here, did you notice a sign on the front of my house that said 'Dead Oni Storage'?"**

**Another Dead Hero: "Johnny, you know I ain't seen no shit..."**

**Johnny Cage: "Did you notice a sign that said 'Dead Oni Storage'?"**

**Another Dead Hero: "...No."**

**Johnny Cage: "You know why you didn't see that sign?"**

**Another Dead Hero: "Why?"**

**Johnny Cage: "'Cause it ain't there, 'cause storin dead Onis ain't my fuckin business! That's why!"**

***The Jonny T Factor holds a shot Another Dead Hero in his arms***

**Another Dead Hero: "Damn! And only two days till retirement... I regret nothing. "**

***Dies***

**The Jonny T Factor: "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**[End]**

**Both TJTF & ADH: "HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA, HA ,HA, HA, HAAAA!"**

**Another Dead Hero: "No, we're just jacking you! We just got lazy!"**

**The Jonny T Factor: "Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Thunder God vs The Oni**

Superman had just won against Moloch, who in return was killed by his new master, Noob Saibot. Now Drahmin has to face the Thunder God himself, Raiden. Drahmin walks towards Raiden, who was about to walk up when Plastic Man stretches in front of him.

"Whoa, slow down, Sparky, you think you can take on this..." Plastic Man tries to question, then gave a look at Drahmin, then back at Raiden, "...Whatever the hell this thing is?"

"I am the God of Thunder." Raiden states, "He is just a mere Oni. Though, my powers have decreased since we're in his realm, I still have the advantage of defeating this beast." Raiden walks past Plastic Man, who then returns to the others.

"Don't worry, Eel, he knows what he's doing." Superman says to Plastic Man. Plastic Man then turns his attention to Kitana.

"So, heard you were single." Plastic Man says, in a seductive way, "How about you, me, my place later on?"

"No thank you." Kitana answers, "It's not that you not handsome, I'm just not interested in a relationship at this moment."

"That's cool." Plastic Man informs, then stretches his neck so that his head was over by Johnny Cage, "She said I'm handsome, sweet!" Johnny Cage smiles.

"Yeah?" Johnny Cage replies, "Well, me and Sonya did it." Plastic Man looks over at Sonya, who was now angered.

"You are a god amongst men!" Plastic Man states.

"Shut it and watch the damn fight!" Sonya growls. The two turn their attention back to the battle that was about to begin.

"This will be quick." Raiden states, getting into his fighting stance.

"Don't be so sure, Thunder God." Drahmin growls. He then looks up to see Noob looking directly at him.

"FIGHT!" Noob signals. Drahmin charges at Raiden ready to swing his club. He swings his club at Raiden's head, but he dodges and uppercuts Drahmin. Drahmin stumbles back, then swings his club again. Raiden continues to dodge the attacks, then lands a knee to the stomach of Drahmin. He then kicks him backwards, then performs Electricity, sending a bolt of lightning at Drahmin. Drahmin manage to duck under the attack, then performs Ground Smash, smashing his club onto the ground. A shockwave is sent towards Raiden, knocking him off his feet. Drahmin moves quickly and tries to slam his club down on Raiden, who manages to roll out of the way. Raiden leaps to his feet and performs Shocker, punching Drahmin and electricuting him. Raiden then tries to kick Drahmin, who blocks it. Drahmin then performs Rising Uppercut, uppercutting Raiden with his club. Raiden is sent into the air, but manages to come back down on his feet.

"I give you credit, this is taking me longer than I would have thought." Raiden informs.

"Never underestimate an Oni." Drahmin says. He then charges at Raiden again, but Raiden teleports away. Drahmin stops and looks around. "Where is he?" he questions. He then recieves an elbow to the back, forcing him to the ground. He turns his head to see Raiden. Noob watches with fury in his eyes. Drahmin rises to the feet and swings his club at Raiden again. Raiden ducks under it and performs Shocking Touch, rising Drahmin into the air and electricuting him, then punches him to the ground. Drahmin slowly rises back to his feet. Raiden tries to punch him, but Drahmin manages to block the punch and hits Raiden with his club. Raiden stumbles backwards. Drahmin the performs Ball-O-Flies, gathering his flies into a ball and throwing it at Raiden. Raiden is hit and falls to the ground. Raiden starts to rise back to his feet. Drahmin then performs Propellar Clock, swinging his club around like a clock and knocking Raiden face down. Drahmin turns around towards Noob and raises his club into the air.

"I have won!" Drahmin states, "I have proved myself to the Ministry!"

"Not quite." Noob replies, pointing behind Drahmin. Drahmin turns around to see Raiden standing to his feet. His eyes were lit up with electricity. Raiden punches Drahmin in the face with a great amount of force. The force of the blow shatters Drahmin's mask, revealing his horrific face.

"AAAHHH!" Drahmin roars in pain. Raiden then grabs Drahmin and flings him. Drahmin lands near the edge of a cliff. He then rises back to his feet, only to see Raiden preparing for another attack. Raiden performs Electric Slide, sliding across the ground and ramming his shoulder into Drahmin, also electricuting him. Drahim falls backwards over the edge of the cliff, but manages to gabs onto the edge with his free hand. Raiden smiles.

"I am the victor." Raiden informs, leaving the edge of the cliff.

"Chalk another win up for the heroes!" Plastic Man cheers. Noobs hands tighten into fists as he is enraged. He then teleports into a cloud of smoke and appears down by the edge of the cliff. Drahmin looks up at him.

"Noob, please!" Drahmin begs, "Help me!" Noob nods then grabs Drahmin's arm.

"You have displeased the Ministry." Noob says. Drahmin's eyes widen. He is then flung over Noob and lands near Raiden and the others. "Finish him!" Noob orders.

"I do not have time for this foolishness, wraith." Raiden replies. Drahmin tries to rise to his feet.

"Saibot, please!" Drahmin begs, "Give me another chance!"

"You will finish him now!" Noob yells.

"Your business is none of mine." Raiden states, "You may finish him yourself." Noob then disappears into a cloud of smoke. Drahmin looks around in fear.

"Where did he go?" Drahmin questions. All of a sudden, an arm wraps around Sonya's neck and a hand grips the top of her head.

"HEY!" Sonya yells. Everyone turns to see Noob holding Sonya.

"Let her go!" Johnny Cage yells.

"Get your goddamn hands off her, you freak!" Jax growls.

"Release Sonya Blade, Saibot!" Raiden orders.

"Kill the oni!" Noob replies. Raiden looks over at Drahmin, then back to Noob.

"This is between the two of us, Saibot!" Raiden states.

"Kill him!" Noob repeats, "Or I kill the woman!"

"Raiden, do what he says!" Johnny Cage orders. Raiden thinks for a moment.

"Very well, wraith." Raiden replies, then turns towards Drahmin, "I am sorry..."

"You can't do this to me!" Drahmin yells, rising to his feet, "I won't let you!" He tries to hit Raiden with his club, but Raiden sends a bolt of lightning from his hands, destorying his arms. "AAAAHHH!" Drahmin screams in pain. Raiden then sends a bolt of lightning to destory Drahmin's legs. Raiden then picks up Drahmin by the chest. 'NO!" Drahmin yells. Raiden flings the body over his head to the ground behind him, smashing Drahmin's head.

"Fatality." Raiden says, then looks back to Noob and Sonya, "Now, release her." Then all could hear Noob chuckle.

"Agreed, the woman is spared." Noob replies. He releases his hold on Sonya andpushes her away. Sonya tries to kick him, but Plactic Man quickly grabs her.

"Let me go!" Sonya orders, "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down!" Plastic Man says. Noob cracks his knuckle then points at Johnny Cage. "It isn't you he wants." Plastic Man informs.

"Now, for our match!" Noob states. Johnny Cage nods and smirks, although he was truly thinking "Crap...".

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter... EPIC BATTLE OF AWESOMENEEEEESSSS! Please Review. Thanks.**


	21. The Actor vs The Wraith

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**The Actor vs The Wraith**

Noob Saibot moves away from the group of heroes, preparing for his battle with Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage stretches a bit, getting his body warmed up.

"You must not let your cockiness get in the way, Johnny Cage." Raiden informs, "Saibot is not an easy opponent to defeat."

"Don't worry about me." Johnny Cage replies, "When I'm done with him, his face will be as ugly as Moloch's... Well, before he got his head smashed and shit."

"You should listen to Raiden, Johnny." Kitana states.

"Seriously." Jax also noted.

"Yeah man, this is the first time I've ever seen these people concerned." Plastic Man says, "That's kinda freaking me out."

"Guys, relax, I know what I'm doing." Johnny Cage informs.

"For your sake, I hope you are right." Raiden replies. Jax pats Johnny Cage on the back.

"Good luck, man." Jax says. Sonya then comes up to Johnny Cage.

"Kick his ass for me." Sonya adds. Johnny Cage smiles and nods. He then walks over to Noob, who was waiting for him. Plastic Man's head stretches over to Raiden.

"So, tell me, what's the big deal about this guy." Plastic Man questions.

"He is a very powerful fighter." Raiden answers, "His skills are far beyond that of Johnny Cage's. And he always has an allie he keeps in hiding."

"...Oh yeah, he's boned." Plastic Man states. Noob stares at Johnny Cage, his pure white eyes narrowed.

"So, are we gonna fight, or are you gonna keep starin at my pretty face?" Johnny Cage questions, giving a smile. Noob chuckles darkly at his questions. Johnny Cage takes a nervous gulp.

"You are foolish." Noob states, "I like that. I'm going to enjoy this very much." He then cracks his knuckles, then enters his fighting stance. Johnny Cage soon follows with entering his own stance. Raiden looks over at the two, checking to see if they were ready.

"FIGHT!" Raiden signals. Both men charge at each other. Johnny Cage tries to punch Noob, only for him to vanish before the fist could connect. Noob appears behind him and elbows him in the back. Johnny Cage skids across the ground then makes it back to his feet and charges at Noob again. He goes to throw more punches, but Noob dodges them. Noob tries to throw a punch of his own, but Johnny manages to avoid it. Noob then knees Johnny Cage in the stomach, then punches him in the face. Johnny Cage stumbles backwards, then tries to kick Noob, only for him to catch his leg. Noob then flings Johnny over his head to the ground. Johnny stands to his feet again, only for Noob to grab him by his neck. Johnny Cage manages to kick Noob in the stomach, then perform Green Shadow Uppercut, leaping into the air, delivering an uppercut with his elbow to Noob, sending him up into the air. Before Noob could hit the ground, he teleports. He reappears in front of Johnny Cage and punches him in the face. Johnny stumble back again, only for Noob to perform Confusing Teleport, teleporting and punching Johnny Cage from behind.

"He's not doing so good." Jax states. Sonya seems a little worried. Johnny Cage turns and kicks Noob backwards, then performs Plasmic Fireball, sending a fireball that curves upperwards at Noob. The fireball connects, sending Noob to the ground. Noob stands to his feet, only for Johnny Cage to perform Green Shadow Kick, sliding on the ground with one foot. Before he could kick Noob in the stomach, Noob vanishes again. Johnny Cage turns around, then is tackled when Noob performs Shadow Charge, sending his shadow clone to tackle Johnny Cage. The shadow clone soon crumbles, then Johnny Cage makes it back to his feet.

"What the crap?" Plastic Man yells, "He's cheating!"

"That is Saibot's shadow clone." Raiden infoms, "Unfortunately, it is perfectly legal in this battle." Johnny Cage then charges at Noob again, then tries to throw a punch. Noob dodges the punch, then lands a punch of his own to Johnny Cage's face. The punch shatters Johnny Cage's sunglasses. Johnny Cage kicks Noob away.

"Asshole, those are $500 glasses!" Johnny Cage yells. He then performs Nut Punch, performing the splits and punching Noob hard in the groan. Johnny Cage looks up, only to notice that his attack did little to no damage. Noob grabs hold of Johnny Cage's head, then raises him up to his feet. He then headbutts him and throws him over his head to the ground. Noob turns around, finding Johnny Cage rising back to his feet. Noob performs Teleport Slam, teleporting behind Johnny Cage, grabbing him, then slamming him on the ground. Johnny Cage slowly tries to make it back to his feet.

"Come on, Johnny!" Sonya yells, "You can beat him!" Johnny Cage makes it back to his feet and smiles. Noob tries to punch him, but Johnny Cage blocks it. He then performs flipkick, doing a somersault kick that launches Noob into the air. Noob lands on his back. He then stands up, only for Johnny Cage to perform Shadow Kick again, this time it connects. Noob stumbles backwards, then Johnny Cage performs High Green Orb, sending a green orb at Noob. It connects and Noob stumbles back even more. Noob looks at Johnny Cage and begins to chuckle. Johnny Cage gives him confused look. Noob then pulls out a set of shurikens.

"Uh oh!" Johnny Cage says to himself. Noob begins to throw the shurikens at him. Johnny Cage moves quickly to try to avoid them. One manages to sink into his arm. "AAHHH!" Johnny cries out in pain. Noob throws the remaining few in his hand, but Johnny Cage dodges them. Johnny Cage then pulls the shuriken from his arm. Noob chuckle even more. The two then charge at each other. They connect, grappling with each other.

"I must admit, you're skills have improved... since that last time we battled." Noob comments, struggling to gain the upper hand.

"That's funny, I don't... ever remember fighting you before." Johnny Cage replies, using all his strength into the hold he was in.

"Think hard now." Noob says, "Think back to your first... Mortal Kombat tournament. I remember it like it was... yesterday. You almost took off my head!" Johnny Cage give him a confused look.

"No, that was Sub..." Johnny Cage tries to reply, then his eye widen in shock, "No fuckin- Sub-Zero?"

"That man is dead." Noob states, "It's Noob Saibot now." He then headbutts Johnny Cage, then kicks him backwards. Johnny Cage is then grabbed from behind by a shadow clone.

"NO!" Sonya yells running towards the three. But she is stopped when Plastic Man trips her. Jax quickly runs over and picks her up. "NO, LET ME GO!" Sonya screams. Noob walks over to Johnny Cage and punches him hard in the face. Then the shadow clone knees him in the back. Noob finally finishes by kicking Johnny Cage in the stomach, causing him to vomit on Noob's leg. The shadow clone release Johnny Cage, who then drops to his knees and falls to the ground. Raiden's head lowers in sorrow. "NOOOO!" Sonya screams.

"Noob wins." Raiden announces.

"Holy crap." Plastic Man says to himself. Kitana looks on in sorrow. Superman shakes his head. Noob looks down at Johnny Cage, looking very pleased. Johnny Cage starts to slowly rise up onto his knees and looks up at Noob.

"Well?" Johnny Cage questions, "Aren't you going to kill me, you pussy?" Noob chuckles for a moment, then turns and walks away from Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage smiles. Sonya lets out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, Noob turns around and creates a portal right next to Johnny Cage. Out of the portal rises a shadow clone and grabs Johnny Cage by the legs. "NOOO!" Johnny yells, "NO! PLEASE, NO!" Sonya manages to free herself by elbowing Jax in the stomach. She rushes over ands grabs Johnny Cage's hand as his legs are pulled down into the portal.

"Shouldn't we help?" Superman questions.

"It is Saibot right to take Johnny Cage's life." Raiden answers, "He was the victor of the fight." Sonya tries to pull Johnny Cage out, but the shadow clone was to strong. Soon, the lower haft of Johnny Cage's body was through the portal. All of a sudden, the portal closes. Johnny Cage's eye were wider than ever.

"NOOOOO!" Sonya screams, now seeing that Johnny Cage's lower haft was gone. Blood poured all over the ground. His organs we're dripping out of his body. Sonya takes Johnny Cage into her arms.

"Oh my god." Superman whispers to himself. The group of heroes rush over to join Sonya and the dying Johnny Cage. Johnny Cage smiles up at Sonya.

"Don't worry... babe." Johnny Cage says in pain, but with a smirk, "Ain't nothing... compared to... my split punch..." The remaining life quickly rushes out of Johnny Cage's body. Sonya begins to sob. They all could hear Noob chuckle. They look up at him and give him faces of pure hatred. A portal then appears beside him.

"Tell Sub-Zero I said hello." Noob says, "And tell him that my offer for him to join the Ministry still stands."

"What ministry do you speak of, Wraith?" Raiden demands to know. Noob starts laughing and enters the portal, which then closes shut and disappears. The group then turns their attentions back to the sobbing Sonya and the dead Johnny Cage. Heads were lowered, and Jax got down on one knee and places a hand on Sonya's shoulder. "Johnny Cage was a true warrior." Raiden says, "His life was given to help save many others. He will always be honored." He then looks at the others. "You all must carry on without me and Sonya Blade." he informs, "We are going to take care of the remains of Johnny Cage and give him a proper burial. I will return shortly to help in anyway I can." The others nod and start to move along without Raiden and Sonya.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.**


	22. The Final Conflict

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Final Conflict**

Batman, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero continue through the demonic land of the Netherrealm. Batman continues to see the Shirai Ryu clan members follow them.

"I don't understand why the Joker would want to free Darkseid." Batman says.

"I thought you were one of the world's greatest detectives." Sub-Zero replies, "Isn't it clear that he wants to use him to gain power."

"Yes, but they also sent their men to collect an item from the Kombat Temple." Batman explains, "And from what Raiden has explained, only Shao Kahn could use this item. So, they must also be planning to free Shao Kahn. But if they manage to do so, the two could reform Dark Kahn. But why would Joker bring back a powerful being that would mostly likely destory him?"

"Perhaps the clown expects that Dark Kahn would show mercy towards him and Quan Chi." Sub-Zero replies.

"I care not of the reason." Scorpion states, "I am only here to kill Quan Chi. If they succeed in freeing this Darkseid you speak of, then there will only be another dead man that has crossed my path of vengeance."

"Trust me, Scorpion, Darkseid is not an easy opponent." Batman informs, "Him alone could bring an end to an entire world."

"I've never feared anything." Scorpion replies, "And I won't ever." Scorpion then looks up onto a cliff to see one of his clan members. The undead ninja gives hand singles. Scorpion nods, then takes off running. Sub-Zero and Batman follow. "They are a hundred yards ahead of us." Scorpion informs, as he continues to run.

Joker, Mileena, and Quan Chi soon come to a stop near the edge of the cliff.

"Is this it?"Joker questions.

"Yes." Quan Chi answers, "Now, we only have one chance to succeed. If we fail, the portal will close and can never be reopened."

"Well, hurry up!" Joker orders, "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can kill the Bat and take over the universes!" Quan Chi extends his hands, sending out a large amount of green energy. The energy soon creates a portal.

"Darkseid, your freedom awaits!" Quan Chi says, using his powers to keep the portal open. A dark figure appears off in the distance of the portal, then slowly makes its way towards the three.

"YES!" Joker cheers, "Total power, here I come!"

"Yes, my love." Mileena replies, "No one can stop us now!"

"Come on, baby, laugh with me!" Joker says.

"HAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA,HAAAA, HA, HA, HAAA,!" Joker and Mileena both laugh.

"Silence!" Quan Chi orders, "I must stay focused!"

"Oh, you're such a party pooper!" Joker replies. It was becoming harder for Quan Chi to hold the portal open.

"Hurry, Darkseid!" Quan Chi orders, "My powers can not hold this portal open for much longer!" The figure runs towards the three, but he still was a great distance away.

"Come on, Darky!" Joker yells, "Hurry up! We have universes to take control of!" The figure continues to run, getting closer and closer to it's freedom. The figure becomes clearer to see with each step it takes, revealing it to be Darkseid. He soon is only a few feet from the portal. An evil grin comes over Quan Chi's face. The grin soon turns into a look of pain, as a sharp pain hits his back. Quan Chi turns his head to look behind him.

"NO!" Quan Chi yells.

"COME HERE!" Scorpion roars, as his bloody spear retracts. Quan Chi is pulled backwards, causing him to loose control of the portal. The portal quickly starts to close. Joker and Mileena look on in horror.

"NOOOOO!" Darkseid yells, as the portal finally closes. Joker drops to his knees.

"IT'S GONE!" Joker cries, "MY WONDERFUL PLAN IS RUINED!" Mileena pulls out her sais and turns back to see Batman, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero. Quan Chi had manage to free himself before he reached Scorpion.

"It's over, Joker!" Batman informs, "Give up now!" Joker stands to his feet, then turns towards Batman.

"Well, since my original plan has failed, I'll have to go with Plan B." Joker says, "And that, my dear Dark Knight, is to get rid of you once and for all!" Joker pulls out his razor lined throwing cards. Quan Chi stumbles backwards, trying to rejoin Joker and Mileena. Scorpion moves towards him quickly.

"This ends here, Sorcerer!" Scorpion states, fire engulfing his hands. Just then, the undead Shirai Ryu clans members appear on the side of Scorpion. Quan Chi smiles, then summons a green figure in front of him. The figure soon morphs, revealing a beautiful woman. Quan Chi places the woman in a headlock. Rage fills Scorpion's body. "LET HER GO!" Scorpion orders.

"Hanzo!" the woman screams.

"What will it be, Scorpion?" Quan Chi questions, "Vengeance, or your lover's life?" Scorpion had never felt so much rage in his entire after-life than he was now.

"You are a coward, Quan Chi!" Sub-Zero states, "Using a woman as a shield!"

"So, Scorpion, have you made your decision?" Quan Chi questions, tightening his grip around the wife's neck.

"Hanzo, please, help me!" Scorpion's wife begs.

"Fight me like a man, Quan Chi!" Scorpion orders, "Leave her out of this!"

"I'm sure you wish nothing to happen to her again." Quan Chi says, "Let me leave this realm, and your lover is spared!" Many thoughts rushed through Scorpion's head.

"Very well." Scorpion replies. Quan Chi smiles, then creates a portal behind him.

"You are wiser than I thought." Quan Chi states. All of a sudden, something enters Quan Chi's arm. "AAAHHH!" Quan Chi roars in pain, which causes him to release the wife. The portal disappears as Quan Chi turns to see what was in his arm. It was one of Joker's throwing cards. Quan Chi looks over at Joker, who was smiling.

"Oh, Quan Chi!" Joker calls, "Little word of advise... never try to double-cross me!" Quan Chi then looks foward, only to see the wife standing with Batman and Sub-Zero. He then sees Scorpion and his men, making their way towards him. Scorpion looked to be more angered.

"Please!" Quan Chi begs, "Have mercy!" Just then, a black portal appears behind Quan Chi, sucking him in. "NOOOOO!" Quan Chi yells, as darkened hands grab him, only to tear him in half vertically. Scorpion along with his men, stop and watch as the portal then disappears.

"What was that?" Batman questions, a little confused.

"Well... that was completely unexpected." Joker says, a little in disbelief, to which everyone looks at him,"No, seriously, even I didn't see that coming." Scorpion turns back to face Batman, Sub-Zero, and his wife.

"Saibot!" Scorpion yells. The other three turn around to see Noob Saibot standing behind them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Noob questions.

"You've denied me my revenge!" Scorpion growls, "Quan Chi was mine!"

"I had a score to settle with him as well." Noob replies.

"What would you have against him?" Scorpion questions, entering his fighting stance, "I should kill you for what you've done!"

"You will have the chance to have your revenge on me." Noob informs, "And I will have a chance to have mine on you. But that day will not be until I say!" Scorpion tightens his fists.

"Very well." Scorpion replies. Noob chuckles, then looks at Sub-Zero.

"I hope to see you as well." Noob states, then disappears into a cloud of smoke.

"Alright, fuck it, I'm sorry... but this world just freaks me out." Joker says. Batman then turns his attention back to Joker.

"It's time for you to go back where you belong." Batman states. Joker and Mileena enters their fighting stances.

"Let us dance!" Mileena growls. Sub-Zero steps foward, only for Scorpion to stop him.

"No." Scorpion says, "She is mine."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	23. The Final Battle

**The next chapter of The Scorpion And The Bat.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Final Battle**

Scorpion cracks his knuckles, and Batman enters his fighting stance.

"You are not Quan Chi, but I will still get some pleasure out of this beating." Scorpion states.

"We will see about that!" Mileena hisses.

"LET'S GET READY TO RRRUUUUMMMBLLEEE!" Joker annouces, then charges at Batman. Mileena leaps at Scorpion, but he manages to move out of the way, then grabs her by the neck. He flings her to the ground and stomps on her stomach.

Joker tries to throw a punch, but Batman dodges it and lands one of his own. Joker continues to throw punches, and Batman continues to avoid them, landing some more of his own. A few times, Joker manages to land a few punches. Joker knees Batman in the groin, then pulls out a knife. He tries to jab and stab at Batman.

Scorpion lifts Mileena off of the ground, only for her to stab him in the chest with one of her sais. She then kicks Scorpion backwards, pulling her sai out. She then tries to stab him again, but Scorpion dodge. Scorpion then uppercuts her, sending her to the ground. Mileena makes it back to her feet and performs Rolling Thunder, tucking into a ball and rolling over to Scorpion, knocking him off his feet. Scorpion lands on his stomach. Mileena then removes her veil and jumps on top of Scorpion, then bites his shoulder. Scorpion stands to his feet, reaches back, and flings Mileena off of him.

Joker continues to stab in Batman's direction. Joker finally manages to stab Batman in the arm. Batman kicks Joker away, then pulls the knife from his arm. Joker starts to laugh, then holds up his cards. He starts to throw cards at Batman, who manages to avoid them. Batman then pulls out one of his batarangs and throws it at Joker, knocking the remaining cards out of his hand.

"Aaww, no fair!" Joker whines. Batman then charges at him and punches him in the face. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Joker cries. Batman tries to punch him again, but he ducks. Joker then punches him in the stomach, then performs Bombs Away, dropping a smiley face bomb in front of Batman and quickly steps away. The bomb explodes, sending Batman flying backwards, landing on the ground. "HA, HA, HAAA!" Joker laughs.

Scorpion performs a leg takedown on Mileena, tripping her. She quickly makes it back to her feet, only for Scorpion to perform his Hellfire, raising his hands up, causing hellfire to come from the ground and start burning Mileena.

"AAAHHH!" Mileena screams, trying to put out the fire. Scorpion's wife looks at Scorpion in utter horror. Scorpion lowers his arms,, as the flames finally dies out on Mileena. Mileena performs Soaring Sai, throwing her purple energy charged sais at Scorpion, sending them into his chest. Mileena then kicks Scorpion in the stomach, then in the jaw. She then tries to punch him, only for him block it, then headbutt her. She stumbles backwards, then is punched in the face by Scorpion.

Joker takes out his revolver and takes aim at Batman.

"Let's see if I can make you dance, Batsy!" Joker says, then shoots the ground at Batman's feet. Batman tries to dodge the bullets. Joker continues, laughing while he does it, until he hears the gun start to click. "Uh oh!" Joker thinks. Batman stares at Joker with a threatening look. Joker smiles nervously, then flings the gun at Batman and tries to run away. Batman fires a grappling line from his wrist, wrapping it around Joker's leg, tripping him. Batman retracts the line, dragging Joker towards him. Joker quickly pulls out another knife and cuts the line. He then stands to his feet and charges at Batman with the knife. Batman performs Smoke Escape, throwing a smoke bomb down and reappearing above Joker, then lands on him. He then punches Joker in the face.

Mileena performs Leaping Neckbite, leaping onto Scorpion's chest and biting his neck. She then pulls her sais from Scorpion's chest and stabs him repeatedly. As she tries to bring them down again, Scorpion grabs her hands and pries the sais from her. He then rams them into Mileena's thighs.

"AAAHHH!" Mileena cries out in pain. Scorpion then punches her and throws her off of him. He then performs Hellfire again. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Mileena screams even more.

Joker stands back to his feet, only for Batman to perform Leaping Shadow Kick, jumping up and performing a flying back kick to Joker. Joker stands to his and performs Punching Bag, pulling out his extend-o boxing glove and firing it at Batman, knocking him to the ground.

"Bet I knocked your socks off with that one, didn't I, Bats?" Joker mocks, "HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA, HA, HA, HAAA!" All of a sudden, a batarang lands in front of Joker. The batarang blinks red. "Well... crap." Joker says. The batarang explodes, sending Joker flying backwards.

"No, but I think I knocked yours off." Batman replies, rising to his feet. Joker slowly makes it back to his feet. He smiles and giggles, then performs Magic Trick, engulfing his body in green smoke. He then performs Surprise Stomp, performing a flying jump kick to Batman.

Mileena manages to kick Scorpion in the side of the head, then rips her sais from her thighs. She then stabs Scorpion in the stomach repeatedly, then knees him hard in the face. Scorpion stumbles backwards.

"Did that hurt?" Mileena mocks.

"No." Scorpion replies, "But this will!" He drops through a flaming portal under him, and reappears behind Mileena. Mileena turns, only to recieve a strong punch to the face. She falls to the ground, then Scorpion stomps on her chest.

Batman pulls out another one of his batarangs and flings it at the Joker. Joker ducks under it.

"HA, missed me!" Joker laughs. All of a sudden, the batarang returns and hits Joker in the back of the head. "Th-th-th-that's all, folks." Joker says, falling to the ground, now knocked out. Batman then pulls a pair of handcuffs from his belt. He handcuffs Joker's hands behind his back. He then drags Joker over to Sub-Zero and Scorpion's wife.

"My job here is finished." Batman states.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sub-Zero questions.

"I'm returning him to Arkham Asylum, where he belongs." Batman answers.

"That answer surprises me." Sub-Zero says.

"What do you mean?" Batman questions.

"You're letting that pyschotic clown live." Sub-Zero answers, "Why not take his life and end all of his chaos for good?"

"That's not how my way of justice works." Batman replies, "I would never sink to their leave of violence."

"I fear that your choice will come back to haunt you one day." Sub-Zero says. The three turn their attentions back to Scorpion, who was standing next to the grounded Mileena.

"We're finished here, Scorpion." Batman informs.

"Not quite." Scorpion replies. Mileena slowly starts to crawl away in pain, but Scorpion steps on her hand. He puts a great amount of weight on the hand.

"AAAHHH!" Mileena cries. Scorpion then places his foot on top of her head.

"I must dispose of this Tarkatan witch." Scorpion states.

"That will not be necessary, Scorpion." says a voice. The group turn to see the group of Kitana, Jax, Superman, and Plastic Man. "I will return to Outworld with Mileena as my prisoner." Kitana informs.

"I was the victor of the battle." Scorpion replies, "And I choose to take her life."

"You dare to disobey me?" Kitana questions, "I'm ordering you to release her!"

"I do not take orders from you, Edenian!" Scorpion states, "You are in my realm! And I will take her life if I damn well please!"

"Oh, come on, dude!" Plastic man says, "You'd kill a chick? A pretty sexy one, I might add." Just then, the veil over Mileena's face falls, revealing her large, beast-like teeth. "AAAAAHHHH!" Plastic Man yells, "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Scorpion pushes his foot down on Mileena's head.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mileena screams in pain, "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

"I'll take care of this!" Superman says, but Sub-Zero stops him.

"You do not want to cross Scorpion." Sub-Zero informs, "You will only make things worse." The pressure on Mileena's head becomes strong.

"HANZO, STOP!" Scorpion's wife orders. Scorpion looks at her. "Release her!" she says. Scorpion makes no movement. "Please, Hanzo!" the wife begs, "If you kill her, then you are no better than Quan Chi." Scorpion thinks for a moment. He then removes his foot from over Mileena's head. He then makes his way over to his wife.

"You may take her, Edenian." Scorpion says. Kitana nears Mileena and cuffs her hands in front of her. Scorpion looks into the eyes of his wife. His wife then rubs Scorpion's masked face. "Where is our son?" Scorpion questions.

"He is still missing." Scorpion's wife replies, sounding sad. Scorpion is silent for a moment.

"Then we shall find him." Scorpion informs. He looks over to see his Shirai Ryu clans members. "Search for my son!" he orders, "Do not stop untill he is found!" The undead ninjas nod and disappear. A portal appears before the group of heroes, and out steps Raiden.

"Quan Chi is dead." Batman informs, "And Joker has been taken care of."

"I know." Raiden replies, "I've been watching." He then turns his attention towards Scorpion. "Scorpion, you have helped bring an end to what could have been utter destruction of our universe." he says, "And for that, we thank you."

"I do not need your thanks, Thuder God." Scorpion states.

"Very well." Raiden replies, "But I have spoken with the Elder Gods and we have an agreement we believe you might be interested in."

"And what shall it be?" Scorpion questions, "And for you sake, this better not be a trick of some sort."

"The Elder Gods have agreed that once you've become champion of a Mortal Kombat tournament, you will be granted your life back, along with your clan." Raiden explains, "But... once you have become champian, you must compete in every tournament of Mortal Kombat." Scorpion thinks for a moment.

"I accept." Scorpion says, then takes his wife into his arms, "But know this. If the Elder Gods try to go back on their word, AGAIN, then they will suffer the wraith of Scorpion!" Scorpion and his wife drop backwards into a flaming portal in the ground.

* * *

**The Joker and Quan Chi have failed! But is the story fully over yet? HELL NO! Keep reading! Please Review. Thanks.**


	24. Returning Home

**THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE SCORPION AND THE BAT!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Returning Home**

Batman, Plastic Man, and Superman stand together. Joker still sat at Batman's feet, out cold.

"You have proven yourselves to be great warriors." Raiden says, "Unlike the first time our universes merged, I now show you great respect."

"And we respect you as well." Batman replies.

"But now it is time for you to return to your universe." Raiden informs. He creates a portal next to the heroes. Joker starts to wake up.

"What'd I miss?" Joker questions.

"Perhaps our paths will cross again." Raiden says, "But on better terms."

"Let's hope so." Superman replies. Then walks through the portal.

"Yo, Kitana, you ever wanna hook up, you know where my universe is, just call for Eel." Plastic Man says, winking at Kitana. Kitana just shakes her head, then force Mileena to her feet. Batman does the same with the Joker. As Kitana and Mileena pass by Batman and Joker, Joker quickly plants a kiss on Mileena's cheek.

"I'll call you, baby, ha, ha, haaa!" Joker chuckles. Mileena's large mouth curves into a smile.

"Eeewww, that's just wrong!" Plastic Man states. He then walks through the portal.

"What about the others in Outworld?" Batman questions.

"They will return shortly." Raiden answers.

"Oh, I am going to miss this universe." Joker states, "The beautiful screams of thousands of totured souls. The fresh smell of burning flesh. And let's not forget the long hot nights of walking on the shores of the lava pits. Ah, good times. HAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Batman then knocks Joker out with a punch before walking through the portal, dragging the unconscious Joker behind him. The portal then disappears.

"Goodbye, my love." Mileena whispers.

"I hope we never see that clown again." Jax says. Raiden then creates another portal.

"Come." Raiden orders, then walks through the portal. Kitana, Mileena, and Jax soon follow.

In Outworld, Rorschach, the Question, and Kabal continue to make their way through the dry desert like plains. Just then, a portal appears before them. Out steps Raiden, Jax, Kitana, and Mileena.

"Quan Chi and the Joker's plans have failed." Raiden informs, "And the universes are safe. It is time for you to return with the others." Raiden creates yet another portal.

"Good." Question replies, "I have more important cases to work on now." He then looks over to Rorschach. "Perhaps we should work together sometime." he says.

"Hurm." Rorschach grunts, then makes his way towards the portal.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Question asks, a little confused. Rorschach keeps walking before stopping and looking at Question.

"Maybe." Rorschah mutters. He then simply walks through the portal.

"Okay... Rorschach doesn't suck." Question states, then follows into the portal.

"I will never work with those men again!" Kabal states, "They spoke of nothing but conspiracies!"

"Fear not, Kabal." Raiden replies, "With Quan Chi dead, and Shao Kahn still locked away, our universes will not be merging again."

"Then my task is complete." Kabal informs, "Farewell." Kabal then takes off running, soon he was completely out of sight.

"Now, it is time for us to return." Raiden says, looking at Jax. Another portal appears. "Are you sure you can handle her, Kitana?" Raiden questions.

"Yes." Kitana answers. Raiden nods, then him and Jax walk through the portal. "Let's go!" Kitana orders, pulling Mileena.

"Oh, be gentle, please... sister." Mileena giggles. A figure appears on a cliff, looking down at the two women.

"Well, it looks like Mileena got 'erself into a lil' trouble, heh, heh, heeeh." the figure chuckles.

Joker sits in a dark cell in Arkham Asylum, wearing a straight jacket.

"I can't believe it!" Joker whines, "We were so close! Total control could have been mine! It was Quan Chi's fault! He focused more on betraying me than he did on the actually mission! Oh well, guess I'll have to return to my old life. Spreading chaos all over Gotham, giving the world smiles, fun times! Let's see, how am I going to break out this time?"

"Shut up in there!" a guard orders.

"I'll make as much noise as I please, Steve!" Joker yells, "Man, guards these days. No respect, they think they all can act so brave around me. And everyone of them are never that brave when I finally get out. HAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"Joker, you have visitors!" a guard informs.

"Visitors?" Joker questions, "For me? Who in the living hell would ever visit me, Steve?" All of a sudden, the door of the cell swings open, revealing six hooded figures. The one in front held Steve by the neck. The six enter the cell, then the one in front thrusts his hand through Steve's back and out his chest, still beating heart in its bloody hand. Then it throws him to the ground and looks at Joker, heart being thrown on the ground.

"'Ello, Joka." greets the hooded figure, "We've been lookin for ya."

"Well, who hasn't?" Joker replies, smiling before a confused face formed on his face, "Wait, you sound familar..."

"We have a... little proposal for ya." the figure informs. The figures remove their hoods, revealing themselves to be Kano, Noob Saibot, Smoke, Baraka, Frost, and the Riddler. The last one confusing Joker more.

"I fell into a dark abyss, but i didn't die." Riddler says. Joker smile becomes even wider at the sight of Kano, who now wore a whitish face paint on his face, and a big red smile, helped out by the slits on his cheeks and the piercings holding them up.

"We want ya to join us." Kano informs.

"With our combined forces, the Ministry of Darkness will conquer everything in existence." Noob states.

"A ministry you say?" Joker questions, "Please, tell me more. Like who would be the leader?"

"There is no leader in the Ministry." Nood answers, "We are all equal. You and Quan Chi failed because of leadership."

"Interesting, got a point there." Joker replies. He then turns his attention back to Kano. He studies the face paint and the scars he wore. "So, I assume the paint job and scars are a little twisted tribute to me?" he questions.

"Not at all." Kano states, "Let's just say that I see the funny side of things now. And I LOVE it!" Joker starts to giggle.

"Don't we all?" Joker replies.

"HAAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA, HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!" Joker and Kano laugh together.

**The End...?**

* * *

**The Jonny T Factor: Well... this was a very interesting experience.**

**Another Dead Hero: Indeed, seems as though a new evil is rising, what does this mean, Jonny T, tell em'...**

**The Jonny T Factor: Well, It's quite simple, my good friend. It appears that there might be a sequeal that might continue this great tale that we have created.**

**Another Dead Hero: Damn skippy there is gonna be one and it'd be more crazy than the last.**

**The Jonny T Factor: Quite. You see, we plan to have more action, more heroes, more villains, more nudity... scratch that, and more gore... that we can write down on paper... or in this case, a computer.**

**Another Dead Hero: Yeah, so thanks for reading and being with us, those who reviewed and the readers who read this.**

**The Jonny T Factor: Thank you all for supporting us. We both promise that we will try and make the follow up even greater. That is, if we both survive...**

***Pulls out knife***

***Another Dead Hero shoots The Jonny T Factor in the shoulder with a handgun***

**Another Dead Hero: No, bad Jonny T.**

**Anyway, we hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
